Adventures of Link 3: The Hunt for the Light Sword
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: A new villain has fallen onto the land of Hyrule and it's neighboring kingdom of Arcadia. Only one sword can defeat it: the Light Sword. Created in the days before Hylia rose her people to the sky will Link and Zelda be able to find it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

_ With its head that of a dog and its body that of a lizalfos, the Black Shuck would bring death, despair, and destruction to the people of Hylia. The Black Shuck is known to have glowing-_

"Link, what are you doing on a day as nice as this?"

Link looked up from the book in his hands to see Pipit, the teen only one year older then himself, with his loftwing standing next to him as if he had just landed while Link was reading. "I've got a report due tomorrow," Link admitted.

Pipit took the seat next to Link on the bench, signaling for his loftwing to leave, and looked at the book. "What's it about? Maybe I can help."

"How to fight unknown creatures," Link said. "I got the Black Shuck."

"Gotta figure out a weak spot and plan of attack," Pipit said as Link nodded his head. "I remember the assignment. I'd gotten a Hinox."

"Lucky, shoot it in the eye," Link rolled his eyes. "That one's easy."

"Wasn't for me," Pipit mumbled. Before Link could ask, Pipit said, "Figure anything about the Black Shuck yet?"

"Not really."

"I'll give you a hint; look for legendary swords," Pipit offered, leaning back on the bench. The warm air blew their hair back as their seat faced the south, reminding them summer was coming.

"Legendary swords? Oh, like swords with magical properties?"

Pipit nodded his head.

"Thanks Pipit."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two knights dressed completely in armor took up the practice field as the summer sun climbed the sky. One had wrapped around his shoulders the scarf that marked him as captain while the other's armor was naked. No markings as to rank, the knight held his own against the captain. The two's swords rang with each attack and parry as the squires and knights of Hyrule watched on. A different mettle rang out, signaling one had made contact. The two froze and the captain lowered his sword point towards the ground.

Applause rang out from those watching, the loudest coming from the oldest man sitting in a wicker chair he had brought down.

The two knights sheathed their swords and pulled off their helmets to reveal the winner to be Link. The sixteen year old shook his hair, feeling the beads of sweat flying away. He put his helmet under his arm and shook his mentor's hand, as practice recommended. "Man Izo, I can't believe I beat you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have been raised to be a squire," Izo said with a smile as they released the handshake. "Now all that's left is to set the date."

"Date?" Link echoed, noticing Zelda and Grandfather walking over as the rest dispersed back to what they had been doing. "Date for what?"

"Your knighting ceremony, of course," Izo said with a laugh. "This was the last of your tests and you surpassed them all."

Link found himself speechless as Grandfather pounded him on the back. "Just wait till the family hears," Grandfather said.

"Congratulations, Link!" Zelda offered.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up," Izo said, already unbuttoning the scarf around his neck.

Link gave Zelda a smile before following his mentor out of the morning heat. Once the two were inside the commons, Izo turned to face Link as he folded his scarf in his hands. His face turned stern as he said, "Link, I hope you're not relying on the Tri-Force of Power when you fight."

"Not when I'm sparing," Link said, the two stopping at the base of the steps. "Why?"

"Just something I read," Izo said, looking at Link. "There's an old book Sir Link helped me translate about those who lived in the time before Skyloft. I think you should read it."

"Oh, okay," Link said, not sure if that really answered his question. Link watched as Izo walked up the steps towards his room, leaving Link alone in the hallway. He turned to go down the hall to his own room as he shook his head to get the ideas to stop running around in his head of what Izo might have read. He figured he would get cleaned up and go to Grandfather to find out what Izo was talking about.

It was a little before lunch by the time Link got up to Grandfather's room, now dressed in his squire's green uniform. He let out a snicker, remembering when he'd first gotten the thing he had to fold it so it wouldn't be too long. Now, more than a dozen tunics later, he no longer had to fold it. He knocked on the door and waited for an "enter" before opening the door. Inside he found the 126 year old man sitting in his favorite chair at his desk, leaning back with his eyes closed. As Link shut the door behind himself he noticed, not for the first time, how haggard the old man looked. Just in the past year the rest of his head had lost its hair and if he didn't have to leave his room, he didn't.

"Hello Link, your duel with Izo was wonderful to watch," Grandfather said, slowly opening his eyes. He let out a laugh as he added, "Too bad Zelda can't make me young again so I could spar with you."

"That would be fun," Link offered. "Uhm, Izo said I should read something you showed him."

"Something I showed him?" Grandfather echoed, closing his eyes to try and remember. "Oh that. Gilioc No Hiturn. I believe it's on the third shelf, closest to my bed."

"History of the Hero?" Link translated, remembering his lessons of old Hylian. He turned to the bookshelf in question and quickly found the book, careful of its old binding. He pulled it out and checked the leather cover to make sure he had the right book.

"I will admit, that book was an eye opener when I found it," Grandfather said. "I suggest you read the whole thing but for now, Izo's probably referring to something in chapter two."

"Thanks," Link said, his stomach growling to remind him what time it was. "Hey, you want me to bring up lunch?"

"No, Pepper's started bringing it up for me," Grandfather said. He opened his eyes to look out from under his bushy white eyebrows. "I'm glad Izo said it was time for your knighting ceremony. I was starting to fear I'd miss it."

"You'll be there even if I have to carry you myself," Link offered, getting a laugh out of the old man.

"That sure would be a sight to see," Grandfather laughed.

Link turned to leave, glad to leave the man laughing. He opened the door to find Pepper standing there with a tray of food balanced on one hand and her other reaching to knock on the door. "Oh, here," Link said, holding open the door for the short brown haired woman only a couple of years older than himself.

"Thank you," Pepper said, giving Link a polite nod as she repositioned her hands to hold both handles on the side of the tray. She turned to Grandfather and said, "Afternoon, Link. Brought your lunch."

"Oh, what've we got today?" Grandfather asked. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself up in his chair as Pepper went over and sat the tray down on the table.

Link left the room with the book still in his hand and went to the cafeteria close to the commons to get his lunch. He grab a plate of the pasta special of the day, a concoction Pepper had whipped up a few days ago and had fallen in love with, and a glass of water. He went over to a small table in the busy cafeteria and sat down to read while he ate. He leaned to his right, his left hand holding his fork, as he flipped through the old book to find the beginning of chapter two.

"Hey, I was thinking about maybe the first of next week."

Link looked up to see Zelda sitting in the seat across from him with her own plate of food. He looked at her questioningly, not following her.

"For your knighting ceremony," Zelda added. "You don't think that'll be too soon for your mother, do you?"

"No, that should be good," Link offered, not really giving it much thought as he looked back at the book.

"What's that?" Zelda asked, noticing the open book.

"Something Izo wants me to read."

Zelda tilted her head only to state, "It's in old Hylian. Why would he want you reading something that old?"

Link shrugged his shoulders as he made a sound of "I don't know".

"Well could you translate it for me?"

"The chosen hero of Hylia lived in what is now being called the Era of the Goddess Hylia," Link said, doing his best to translate. "His successor and those after him will be chosen to protect the goddess in her huma-oh, _and_ her human descendants and the land of Hylia from malice. They will be known as the chosen knights of the goddess and inherit the spirit of courage, the spirit of the hero..." Link let his voice trail off as he looked at the mark of the Tri-Force on his left hand. "Oh..."

"What?" Zelda asked around a mouthful of her lunch. She swallowed what was in her mouth and said, "You've got the Tri-Force of Power instead of courage, so what. I'm not exactly a proper descendant of Hylia's first mortal self."

"Still, I think Izo believes I'm supposed to have courage instead."

"Continue reading. That can't be all of what Izo saw."

Link turned back to the book and did as asked. "Those who know the history would know this but in the chance this book lasts centuries I'll recap here. In the Era of the Goddess Hylia, the chosen hero of Hylia was imprisoned for four years by Lord Dagianis. Once the wretched lord was killed by Demise, the Knight of Hylia was freed.

"With the goddess's loftwing, the hero of Hylia gathered his army to fight Demise and the rest of her people were sent to the sky.

"At this point, dear reader, I must confess. The hero I write about was my father. I was but five years of age when we were sent to the sky. For years my mother would end the story there, leaving me to believe my father was still on the surface below. It wasn't until my first year of learning that I found out he died in that war below us.

"So to prevent his name to be lost to just the titles of history, my father's name was Rink of Hylia."

"Rink?" Zelda asked, surprised at the name.

"Could've been Link. They didn't exactly have an L character. Hylia's spelt H-I-R-E-A if you convert the characters straight over." Link flipped through the pages, skimming through what he read as he said, "I still don't see what Izo wanted me to see."

"It could be 'cause you are a descendant of Link, the Hero of the Sky, who's the successor of Link, the Chosen Hero of Hylia," Zelda offered, trying to piece it all together. "Maybe Izo believes you are the next hero of Hylia. I mean you should have a title for defeating Demise and freeing Hyrule from his monsters."

"I didn't exactly do all that on my own," Link tried. "You and Grandfather helped."

"What about helping Arcadia? And saving me?"

"Eh..." Link shrugged. "I just don't see it. Sure, I've done a lot before even becoming a knight but nothing I'd say counted me as a hero of Hylia. So for me having the Tri-Force of Power doesn't mess all of this up."

"Plus your Grandfather's the holder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom now," Zelda added. "Have you checked on him since your duel, by the way? He was quite worn out from all the excitement."

"Yeah, he was waiting on his lunch," Link said, looking up from the book. He went ahead and closed the book as he added, "Pepper's started taking it up to him."

"I'm worried about him. His last birthday made him the oldest Hylian on record," Zelda offered, looking down at her food.

"He's been getting worst ever since last fall," Link admitted. "I've been trying to figure out a way he could get back to Lon Lon Ranch but he wouldn't agree to it. He may be stuck in his room but he's lived in the castle the longest. I think he likes it best."

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"Not yet," Link shook his head.

"Your mother might have an idea."

"Speaking of mothers, how's yours doing? I thought I saw her back in the castle the other day."

"She stopped by long enough to say hi and then headed down to Gerudo City." Zelda shook her head. "I don't think she knows how to stay in one place anymore."

"At least you never got mad at me for bringing her here," Link said, finally admitting to the year old fear.

"Mad, why would I be mad?"

"Mido just made it sound like you never wanted to see your parents again."

"Mido likes to exaggerate," Zelda reminded. "Remember the chuchu story?"

"Right..." Link nodded, knowing the chu got bigger with each retelling.

"Queen Zelda."

The two turned to see Uchly, a new squire who hadn't figured out how to fold her tunic so it didn't bunch at the belt. The nine year old held her hands behind her back as she said, "Sir Wistin sent me. People are lining up at the throne room door."

"Oh shoot, is it already that late?" Zelda asked, throwing a glance out the window as if to blame the sun for moving too fast. She turned back to the young squire and said, "Tell Sir Wistin I'll be right there."

Uchly nodded her head before turning around to leave the cafeteria.

"I thought you saw the townsfolk later in the day," Link said as Zelda stuffed her face to finish her lunch.

"We reorganized the schedule for those who have longer to travel," Zelda said through a mouthful. She swallowed the last of her pasta and downed the water before standing up. "See ya."

"Have fun," Link offered to her retreating form.

AN: To those of you who know that my normal update day is Tuesday you'll be realizing that today is not Tuesday but Thursday. Blame the fact that Tuesday lately is my only day I work mornings. Maybe next week will be on its proper day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link walked away from the empty cafeteria, having spent most of the afternoon there reading over the book. The writer had written mostly about the events leading right up to the separation of land for the creation of Skyloft but had gone into predicting some of what Grandfather had gone through.

He walked through the castles halls, finding his mind in years long past as his feet carried him to the throne room. He looked up as he entered the now empty room and wondered to himself why he'd come there.

Link let out a sigh and turned around. Sometimes he hated having afternoons off lately. With Zelda busier than ever with her duties as queen, Oto learning how to take over the Milk Cafe, and Mido now a Sheikah Warrior there wasn't time for the four to get together. Link headed to his room and dropped off the book before heading to the stables. Figuring a ride would do his heath some good, he harness Epona and rode the girl out into town. Quickly taking the lesser known back roads, Link found the west gate and exited Castle Town. Once the two were out in Hyrule Field, Link flicked the reins and got Epona to transition up to a gallop.

Loosening his grip on the reins, Link closed his eyes and trusted his horse to take care of where they were going. Instead he focused on the wind beating at his face, blowing his blonde hair back and threatening to take his cap with it. Link tried to let his mind clear, letting the thoughts running through his brain fly away in the wind. Without realizing he was doing so, he leaned to the left as Epona turned in the direction.

The sound of birds got Link to open his eyes to see they'd wondered into a forest. Link gripped the reins and pulled back, slowing Epona down to a trot. "Where'd you take us to, girl?" Link asked, looking around but not recognizing the trees as any he'd seen before. The bark was almost white with strips of grey swirling through on the thin trees. Up above, the leaves almost glowed green with the sunlight shinning through them. Seeing a break in the leaves up ahead, Link cued Epona to go towards it only to stop just at the entrance of what they saw.

The two had appeared in a clearing about the size of the castle. Half of it was a pond glistening in the sunlight streaming through the gap in the leaves with a statue of a woman with wings in the center of the water. The ground was covered in a mirage of different colored wild flowers as butterflies and honey bees flew from one to another. The sound of hoof beats sounded as a deer was startled by their presence and ran away.

Link's mind barely registered the beauty as his eyes fixated on the statue. Without much thought, Link dismounted and walked straight to the statue. He needed to get close to it, to touch it, but he didn't know why. Nor did he care. He walked through the pond, the water going up to his waist, not flinching at the cold that felt oddly comforting. He reached out a hand and placed it on the statue, not tall enough to reach the goddess but only the pedestal she stood on.

Link heard Epona let out a startled whinny before his ears stopped hearing the world around him and his eyes clouded to darkness. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, starting to panic as his senses left him. After blinking a few more times, a world came into focus. Instead of the pond and strange trees, he found himself in a town with the statue still in front of him. He looked around, realizing he was now on his knees, and took in a town square with people calling out their wares they were selling. He stood up as he thought he was now in a small village of Arcadia to the north of Hyrule only to notice the people of this town all had long ears like himself that marked them as Hylian.

A teen a little younger than himself walked by, getting Link to jolt forward to stand in front of him. "Excuse me, where am I?" Link asked.

Instead of getting an answer, the teen kept walking, passing through Link without any reaction that he might be doing so.

Link turned to watch the teen walk away, confused as to what had just happened. As another Hylian came close he turned to see it was an older woman and reached for her shoulder to get her attention. Instead of grabbing the old shawl over her shoulders, his hand went through her as if she was only mist.

"Oferhîeran, oferhîeran! Dôd frêadrihten degan âhzaeder mâl wiernan âcwedan!"

Link turned to the voice, seeing two men standing on a pub's doorstep. The younger of the two stood with his shoulders back and his hands behind his back as if he carried the most importance of the two. He looked to be in his early twenties, his brown hair cut short giving him a look of royalty. The language seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place why he knew the words the man had said.

Link followed the crowd of people going to the men as the older man repeated himself a couple of times to get everyone's attention. It dawned on Link why the words seemed familiar, the man speaking old Hylian. Now that he knew what he was hearing, he could quickly translate it to modern words.

"Hear ye, hear ye! The Lord Minister has something he wishes to say!"

Curious as to why the man was announcing something from a Lord Minister, whatever that was, Link made his way through the crowd to stand in the front of the crowd.

"Listen people of Lynna Village," the young man said in a projecting voice. "Hylia has sent word to me through her own ways. She has grave news to you. She requires a payment of twenty rupees per person for the forgiveness of sins."

Outcries of protest came from all around Link as he added his own voice to the crowd. "What!?"

A woman's voice called out above the others, saying, "We can't afford that!"

"She predicted that there would be families who couldn't pay the price and came up with a solution," the Lord Minister said. "To those who can't afford to please Hylia in the way she first wishes, you may offer up the youngest child or animal to the church."

More cries of despair rang out from the crowd, mostly women this time, as the two turned around and entered the pub.

Link hardened his features, knowing what the man said wasn't needed. Hylia didn't require rupees, though stories of Great Fairies did. He marched up the steps, partially hopping someone would call out to stop him, and reached out for the door handle. Instead of grabbing the tarnished metal, his hand simply passed through. Link rolled his eyes, already tired of not being able to touch anything, and walked through the door. Dropping his arms to his side as he looked around to see a normal looking pub, tables around the floor with a bar along the back wall. At the end of the bar was a staircase leading up to a balcony that lead into unknown.

Link followed the two men over to the table with the only patrons. They sat down next to two older men, one with an apron around his waist.

"How'd they take it?" the one wearing an apron asked as he stood up from his seat. He turned his back to them as he stood on the customer's side of the bar and poured two glasses of dark liquid.

"Well, considering," the crier offered.

"May I ask why all of a sudden Hylia's demanding this?" the bar tender asked, returning with the two drinks. He placed the two glasses in front of the crier and Lord Minister as he added, "I mean, she's never asked for money before."

"To be truthful, Arget, it's the church that needs the money the most," the Lord Minister admitted, lowering his eyes as he rested his hands around the glass on the table. "Most of the money will go into preserving Hylia's statues and shrines but a little will go into keeping up the Church of Hylia."

"So you're lying to the people?" Arget nodded his head, sitting back in his seat. "Nephew, I better be getting some of that that goes to helping your so-called church."

"Of course, I could never forget family," the young man said, smiling up at Arget.

Link took a step back, letting out a gasp of surprise as he saw the man's eyes glow purple. He covered his mouth with his hands as the young man sharply turned his head to look directly at Link. The man kept the stare up for a moment, dragging out the silence as Link held his breath.

"Lord Minister Xain?" the up till now quiet old man asked, looking towards Link only to see nothing.

"I must go," Xain said, breaking eye contact long enough to down the drink he had yet to sip at. He stood up, keeping his eyes on Link as he said, "Arget, you might want to get Mr. Tittan here. You've got an evil spirit taking up residence."

Arget turned to look where Xain kept his eyes as if he could try and see Link himself.

Link waited till Xain and his two men had left the pub before letting out the breath. Keeping a wide birth away from Arget, who was cleaning up with an eye keeping watch for anything evil, Link went back through the door to find the people of Lynna were more or less going back to their normal lives. His eyes went straight for the statue he now assumed was the Goddess Hylia and walked back to it. He placed a hand on her pedestal like he had done back in Hyrule to find it solid unlike anything else in this world. He looked up at the soft features of her face and said, "I'm ready to go back now."

He waited a moment, hoping she would give a response in some way before letting out a sigh as he dropped his hand.

"Link!"

Link turned his head to the left, not sure who would be calling out his name in a world where he was a spirit, to see a dark blonde haired man getting embraced by a brown haired woman. About to turn his attention away from the couple, he stopped when he heard the man say in a hushed voice, "The Arcadians are making it."

"And they're sure it'll defeat him?" the woman asked.

Link walked over to the two who were disguising their conversation under acts of love. To those not paying attention, they looked like a reuniting couple.

"It has to," the man named Link offered before giving the woman a kiss. Once their lips separated he added, "They're calling it the Light Sword. It's made to defeat him."

"And who'll-"

"I will," the man interrupted, knowing where the woman was talking the conversation. The woman's face fell, getting him to say, "Don't look at me like that. I've the most experience out of anyone else here, you know that."

"But what about your son, Link? Think about him if you won't think about me."

"I love you Ness, and I love Kitsun, that's why I'm doing this," the man dropped his hands from around the woman so he could hold her hands in his.

"Link."

Link turned towards the statue where the new voice had come from.

"Link, wake up!"

Link realized it was Zelda's voice and turned to walk towards the statue, hoping she might be the way out of this world, only to lose his senses once again. He felt himself falling towards the ground but never felt the grass hit his face.

AN: By the way… finding a translator for old English is _really_ hard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link opened his eyes to see Zelda's face inches from his own.

"Link! Oh thank goodness, you're awake," Zelda said, leaning back to give him some space.

"Oh... What happened?" Link asked, rubbing his eye as he pushed himself up with his right hand. He dropped his left hand as he looked around where they were only to recognize it as the woods to the west of the castle. "Where'd the goddess statue go?"

"Goddess statue?" Zelda echoed. "This is where Epona led me."

Link turned to his left to see Epona and Zelda's horse Max standing not too far from where they sat, Epona with her head down to look at Link. "But we found a clearing," Link tried, starting to think he had dreamt it up. He shook his head before looking back at Zelda. "It was so real looking."

"Maybe Izo's been working you too hard," Zelda said, standing up. She held out her hand and helped Link back up to his feet only to say, "Link, you're soaking wet."

Link looked down at himself to see his tunic dripping. He wiggled his toes and felt pools of water in his boots. "That stupid pond," Link grumbled, shaking a foot only to let his face drop as he realized his socks were soaked through.

"Pond?"

"I'll explain while we head back to the castle," Link offered. He threw a look upwards to be surprised to see the sky tinted purple as dusk settled over them. "Shoot, it's already that late?"

"Yeah, I was heading to dinner when Epona came through the courtyard," Zelda explained, mounting Max as Link swung a leg over Epona to get on.

The two rode back to the castle as Link told her what he'd seen, adding his confusion about the Lord Minister Xian who could see him when no one else could.

"You said he was the Lord Minister?" Zelda asked as the two rode passed Sir Jittin at the castle gate. Link gave her a nod so she continued. "Grandfather told me about that title. It was used before there was a royal monarch over Hylia's people. Pretty much that man was king."

"I still wish I knew why I saw all of that if it really did happen in the past," Link admitted.

"Your highness!"

The two turned to see Peadra, the chamberlain of all people, running on his skinny legs to the two heading to the stables. They stopped their horses and let the man come to them as he panted. "Sheba of Arcadia arrived while you were out. He needs to speak with you. He says it's quit urgent."

Zelda stole a glance at Link, the two knowing Sheba would only come if it was an emergency.

-.-.-.-

Link and Zelda rushed into the great hall to find the overweight Arcadian sitting at the end of one of the long tables. The man quickly stood up and removed his cap at the sight of Zelda.

"Sir Sheba, I'd say welcome to Hyrule if I knew you were here for leisure," Zelda offered as the man stood straight.

"One day I'd hope to travel here for holiday," the official admitted, putting his cap back on his balding head. "There's a bit of a problem in Arcadia. We found records of a weapon called the Light Sword and it was last recorded here in Hyrule."

"The Light Sword!" Link exclaimed.

"Do you know of it?" Sir Sheba asked, hope in his eyes.

Link threw a glance at Zelda before admitting, "I've heard about it but…"

"I'm sorry, our previous king destroyed our records of history," Zelda offered. "I'll have to ask Sir Link if he's found anything on it. Uhm, in the meantime could I offer you something to eat to calm your nerves?"

"If it wouldn't be too much hassle, the trip's not as short as King Phylup bragged it to be." Sir Sheba said with a laugh as if it was a joke to him.

"I'll send someone to your aid," Zelda said before turning around to leave the hall. Link quickly followed on her heals. As soon as the two were out of the room, Zelda made a quick stop to inform a servant of the Arcadian official's request before turning to a still following Link. "What's the Light Sword?"

"I don't totally know," Link offered with half a shrug as the two hurried up to Grandfather's room. "That man in the vision called the sword the Arcadians made the Light Sword, so I can assume it's the same sword, but…" Link let his voice trail off as something from just over a year ago appeared in his mind.

"Link?" Zelda asked, noticing he had stopped walking. She stopped and turned to face him only to tilt her head in confusion.

"Perhaps the Hero of the Light Sword," Link echoed, his eyes not seeing Zelda standing in front of him but seeing the Twinrova ready to fight him. He blinked to get himself back to present day and explained. "Koume said that when she was rambling on about different hero titles."

"Who knows who she was thinking of when she said that," Zelda said. "Come on, for now let's just see if Grandfather knows anything."

The two hurried up the stairs and rushed to the old man's room. Zelda made it to the door first and knocked as she called out, "Grandfather! It's Zelda and Link. Can I talk to you?"

"Zel-Zelda?" the old man's voice asked through the door. "Oh of course, come in."

Zelda pushed open the door and walked in with Link following behind her. In the room, Grandfather sat in his favorite chair with his still untouched dinner sitting next to him.

"Grandfather, have you touched your dinner?" Link asked.

"I've… picked at it," Grandfather offered, looking up at the two. "What can I help you two with?"

"Sir Sheba's here asking about something called the Light Sword," Zelda said. "Have you found something about that?"

"Light Sword, you say?" Grandfather asked, getting a nod from Zelda. "I seem to recall something like that but…" Grandfather closed his eyes as if struggling to pull his thoughts and memories out. His eyes flashed open as he said, "The Black Shuck."

"The black what?" Link asked, the two teens not following his train of thought.

"I'd nearly forgotten about that. Back when I was your age or probably younger an exercise we did at the Knight Academy back on Skyloft was to figure out how to defeat either mythical or extinct creatures and I'd been assigned the Black Shuck. The only way to defeat it was with a legendary sword from long before Skyloft, called the Light Sword. I don't know if the book still exists, but I believe the book I used in that report was called Chiron Kotoma Tsumi. If it still exists it's probably in the Great Hylian Library, that is, if he didn't destroy it."

"Do you think it'll tell us where the sword is now?" Zelda asked.

"Oh that's probably left in the old Land of Hylia, just passed the Lost Woods," Grandfather said. "Or at least, that's where the old goddess statue landed to try and seal Demise. I assume that's the old Land of Hylia."

"The goddess statue?" Link echoed.

"Yeah, I believe it was a center piece for the city but when Hylia brought the land up, it became an edge."

"Do you think the book might say where it was left?" Zelda asked.

Grandfather gave them a shrug. "I don't remember."

"Okay, thanks." Zelda gave the old man a smile.

Zelda turned to leave as Link said, "If you don't eat, I'm gonna get Mother here."

"Yeash, you don't have to threaten me. I'll eat," Grandfather said with a smile showing from under his mustache.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I never wanted to see this place at night," Link said more to himself as the two sat atop their horses at the entrance to the Lost Woods. Before them looked to be a dark abyss, the thick trees covering away the moon light. Link lifted his lantern to try and let the light cover more only for the Lost Woods to seem and snuff it out.

"We going or what?" Zelda asked, moving Max forward to disappear into the darkness.

"Zelda! Wait!" Link called, flicking the reins to get forward. He found Zelda waiting in the first clearing and pulled out the map of the Lost Woods. He quickly started leading the way, worried Zelda would jump ahead at the wrong turn and get sent back to Hyrule Field. In no time Link found the rock that marked a fork in their path. Instead of going right, towards Syrup's home, Link led them left. According to the map, only a few more turns were required to find the old land of Hylia. Neither made much noise, letting the night sounds fill their ears of keese unaware they were passing and nocturnal bugs chirping the night away.

"It should be just through this," Link said, turning Epona down a path of trees that made a type of arcade. He rolled up the map and slid it into the pouch just to his left on the saddle. He turned his eyes back to where they were going.

"Is that lights up ahead?" Zelda asked in a whisper.

Link lowered his lantern and squinted as he looked ahead of them only to be surprised to see what looked like little lanterns being carried around. "You don't think the Deku's have moved over here?"

"No, they've made it clear they claim the land south of the Zora's Domain," Zelda offered. "No one's supposed to be out here."

Link reached up to grab the hilt of his sword that should be attached to his back only to grab air. He let out a "tsu" as he realized he'd left it in his room. He dropped his arm to hold tight to the reins as he said, "Why'd you let me out of the castle without my sword?"

"Cause I have mine," Zelda retorted.

Link threw her a glair, holding up his lantern to make sure she could see his face.

Zelda let out a laugh only to quickly turn her head towards the light they were coming up to. Her face fell as she whispered, "I thought I saw somebody."

Link dropped the lantern again to his side and looked. Instead he saw some of the lights disappear. "Zelda," Link whispered as he stopped Epona. He jumped off, getting the girl to follow his actions, and continued on foot towards the end of the arcade. Zelda and the two horses followed closely behind, Zelda resting a hand on the sword at her hip.

They broke through the last of the trees as the last light disappeared, leaving them in an empty clearing.

"Hello?" Link called out, holding the lantern high to try and illuminate the clearing.

"We're not here to hurt you, we're looking for the old Land of Hylia," Zelda tried, letting her grip on her sword loosen.

The two stood in silence for a moment, letting whomever to respond until Epona let out a snort.

"Maybe we just saw fireflies," Link offered, stepping forward with his lantern leading the way.

"Maybe," Zelda mumbled, sounding not sure as she followed Link.

Link's lantern casted light out as they walked, illuminating the remains of a hundred year old town no longer being taken care of. Trees and foliage had found its way up walls and through some paths.

"That's odd."

"What?" Link turned to look at Zelda to find her poking her head inside a doorway.

Zelda pulled her head out and turned to Link. "You'd think nature would've overgrown over the doorways as well, huh?"

"Maybe animals are using it?" Link offered with a shrug.

"I don't know." Zelda took one more glance at the doorway before walking away to follow Link deeper into the old village that once was Skyloft.

"Get out of our home!"

Link turned to the female voice, quickly stepping in front of Zelda to protect her only to be stunned to see a girl about seven years of age. The girl stood with a wooden carved sword and shield, her battle ready face framed in green hair. A blue ball of light floated behind her head, almost hiding in her green locks.

Zelda gave Link a nudge before walking around him to stand next to him. "We're sorry, I didn't know someone lived out here. Can we talk to your parents?"

"Don't have any," the girl said. "Now get back! I've killed a boar, I can kill you too."

"Jita!" a boy's voice hissed from his hiding place in the dark behind the girl.

"We're looking for the light sword," Link offered. "Once we find that we'll leave your forest."

"No, you came to harm the Deku Tree, didn't you?" Jita asked as she stepped forward to thrust.

Link simply sidestepped to avoid the wooden sword as the boy unseen called out the girl's name again.

"Kohee, shut up!" Jita growled, not taking her eyes off the two older teens.

"But the Deku Tree knows they're here. He wants to see them," Kohee's voice said from the darkness.

"The Deku Tree?" Zelda echoed, just now recognizing the tribe name. "The Deku's are over here?"

Jita relaxed her stance, still keeping her sword in her grip. "He'd explain it better. Follow me."

Link threw a look at Zelda, only getting a shrug from the girl. The two followed the strange little girl, their horses right behind them. They followed the girl through the old village and up decrepit stairs that seemed to have sectioned off parts of the village back when it was Skyloft.

Link held the lantern up high, his curiosity getting the better of him as sounds of footsteps sounded just out of sight. A few more balls of light appeared in the dark, either floating above children's heads or off to the side of an arm.

"They're all children," Zelda said, seeing more on her own side that were curious enough to peek out their doorway or around a house.

"Of course we're all children, we're Kokiri," Jita said as if that answered all of their questions. She led them through the hallowed out remains of a giant tree and into an area obviously taken care of. The grass was all short and no bushes or weeds grew. Just one tree that had grown around a statue of the goddess.

"That's the statue," Link gasped, stopping just inside the clearing. He turned to Zelda who had stopped next to him and added, "The one from that vision."

"Bearer of the tri-force and embodiment of Hylia, step closer please," a voice that could belong to a man of about thirty said coming from the tree.

Link held up the lantern, trying to see who spoke, only to be in awe as hundreds of small floating balls of light fell from the tree's leaves. The lights floated around the clearing, lighting up the area as if it was noon. Around them stood about twenty children all around the age of seven with their own floating ball of light. They all had hair that ranged from blonde to a dark, almost black color of green.

Zelda elbowed Link, getting him to step forwards. The two stepped up to the tree's roots and looked up for the voice's owner. Instead of seeing a human in the leaves, the bark of the tree opened and revealed a face formed in the tree's wood.

"Hylia, what is the human name you've taken?" the Deku Tree asked, his bright green eyes looking straight at the blonde girl.

"Zelda. And this is Link."

"Welcome, Zelda and Link, to the Lost Woods," the Deku Tree offered. "The Black Shuck has reappeared so you're in need of the Light Sword, am I correct?"

"Arcadia needed it, we weren't told why," Zelda admitted.

The Deku Tree raised a part of bark above his eyes, as if questioning the logic in her statement.

"We've come to trust the Arcadians in the past year," Zelda defended. "When one of their officials who doesn't like to travel appears on my doorstep asking for help, I'm going to help."

The tree's features relaxed as he said, "I see why Hylia chose you." He took a breath before saying, "Link, this statue I grow out of, you said you've seen it before in a vision?"

"Yeah, earlier today," Link offered.

"You descend from the Hero of the Skies but yet she let you see from before his time," the tree said, more to himself. His eyes opened wide as he looked through the crowd of children. "Kohee, Jita, step forward please."

The girl with the sword and shield came forward, standing in front of a boy shorter than herself with light green hair and a purple ball of light.

"Take these two to the ancient place."

"Bu-but you forbid anyone to go there!" Kohee exclaimed.

"Ooo! You're in trouble!" a voice called out from the group of children.

"I told you he knows," another voice said as laughter trickled through the group.

"You two seem to know the way best," The Deku Tree said, the hint of a smile in his bark as the laughter died down. "Link will know what to look for when you get there."

"I will?" Link asked, surprised only to see the balls of light overhead disappear back into The Deku Tree's leafs.

"Come on," Jita said with a sigh as she turned around and walked around the older teens and their horses.

"Jita, wait up!" Kohee called out, running to catch up with her. He gave Link a stair before whispering to Jita, "What if this is a test? We're already in trouble. Maybe the Great Deku Tree is-"

"Kohee, you worry too much," Kita chastised. "If we were in trouble, we wouldn't be doing this." She looked up at the older teens and added, "And he wouldn't be trusting us with trespassers."

Link took that as his chance to ask, "What is this ancient place?"

"Some old structure that's the best place for star viewing," Jita offered, checking her belt before strapping her shield to it. She turned to look at them and said, "Probably best if you leave the beasts here. It's hard to get there."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link sat the lantern down on the ledge facing his nose before gripping the rock face to pull himself up. Once on his knees, he turned around and leaned down to hold out a hand for Zelda to find she was already pulling herself up. He waited until her knees were securely on the ledge before grabbing the lantern and rising to his feet. He raised the lantern up to illuminate the path before him, seeing Kohee a bit in front of them. Jita was only seen by the ball of blue light illuminating the side of her head. Worried they'd lose sight of her, Link called out, "Jita! Hang on a moment!"

The girl stopped on the ledge she stood on and leaned against a tree beside her. "Well, come on," she said, pulling her sword out of her belt to practice some swings. "No wonder why we don't grow," she mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Zelda had already made it up to the next ledge and asked Kohee as she put her hands on the ledge he stood on, "Is she always like this?"

Kohee watched her pull herself up before nodding his head. "Really she can be kind-hearted once you get to know her," he offered.

Link made his way up to the platform they stood on as they continued upwards, leaving the squire to take the rear. The four climbed in silence, leaving Link to wonder about the Deku Tree's words. He seemed to know about the time before Skyloft and his ancestry. And for some reason he was supposed to know what to look for once they go to the ancient place? Link guessed a sword, maybe yellow maybe glowing, but that was as far as he knew.

"Kohee," Zelda started, pulling Link out of his own thoughts to look upwards and see Jita had already moved up to what looked like the end of their climb. "What are those light creatures you two have?"

"You mean our fairies?" Kohee offered. "The Great Deku Tree assigns each of us a guardian fairy."

"I was gonna ask what happened to yours," Jita said as Kohee pulled himself up to the girl. "Thought you had killed them."

"Jita," Kohee hissed as he stood next to the girl. She gave him a look as she shrugged.

"I've never seen a fairy before," Zelda admitted, waiting for Link to pull himself up to the ledge she stood on.

"I've heard of them," Link offered, placing the lantern on the last of the climb upwards. He tried to see beyond where the two Kokiri stood but the tree coverage blocked out any moonlight. "Grandfather said they would help him out of tight spots, saving him if he needed it." The two teens pulled themselves up the last ledge before he continued, "But we're not given fairies. According to Grandfather, they find us."

"So if a person hasn't found a fairy and they got hurt, you'd let them die?" Jita asked, outraged.

Link picked back up the lantern and held it aloft to see more of where they were. He could make out something up ahead but they still had some woods to walk through before it would be clear what it was. "Well we'd help them as far as we could," Link tried as he started walking towards the structure with the three. "There's medicines and magic to help the injured and sick."

"But if someone's reached their end in life, there's not much we can do," Zelda offered in a calm voice. "We die. It's just a part of life. Some sooner than others."

"I'm glad I'm a Kokiri," Kohee said, keeping on the far side beside Jita as he eyed the two humans.

"Is that the place up ahead?" Link asked, hoping to change the subject as more of the structure came into view. Stairs could be seen reaching upwards into a dark structure, stars visible as the tree cover broke.

"Yeah," Jita said, running up ahead to stand on the first step. She looked up and added, "It's a good night to see the stars."

Kohee quickly ran after her, asking, "Will you point out the sisters again?"

"Kohee, can't you find them on your own yet?" Jita asked, punching the boy in the shoulder as he stopped next to her.

Link and Zelda walked out of the thick tree cover and looked up to see a large white building with steps leading up to the second floor where a balcony seemed to surround the building.

"We're gonna go ahead up to the over-look at the top, don't get lost," Jita said, already turning around to climb the steps.

Kohee looked at the two stopping at the base of the steps before quickly turning to follow Jita. "But the Deku Tree'll get mad at us if we let them get lost in the place."

Jita stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down on the two humans.

"I'm not gonna get lost," Zelda said. She threw a thumb towards Link and added, "He might. He gets lost enough times in the castle."

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, surprised she even knew about that. "It's been years since I last got lost."

"Years?" Zelda echoed, calling into question his pluralization of the world.

Jita looked at Kohee standing next to her before looking at the ball of blue light at her shoulder. "Jingling, go with them. Don't let them get lost."

The sound of small bells rang out from the fairy as it bobbed in the air before flying down and landing on Link's head.

"Jita! What are you doing?" Kohee asked.

"Well, I'd rather look at the stars than look for some rusted out knife," Jita said. She grabbed hold of Kohee's hand as she turned back towards the building and said over her shoulder, "Find us once you found the thing."

Link watched the two walk into the building and disappear in the darkness, Kohee's fairy the last he could see of them, before turning to Zelda. "After you," Link offered with a sigh as he held the lantern towards the entrance.

Zelda turned to him and let out a small laugh, a smile pulling at her cheeks.

"What?" Link asked confused.

"Jingling's sitting on your hat, making it look like an old night cap," Zelda said.

Link glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the blue ball of light holding onto the end of his green hat. Turning back to Zelda, he said, "As long as it helps us if we need it, I don't care what it does."

A tinkling sound came from the fairy, Link realizing it was its voice, before the fairy flew around and landed in between Link's eyes. Link involuntarily jumped backwards, the light from the fairy blinding in the darkness, only to find the fairy flying in between his legs and all around him.

Link dropped his arms and looked at Zelda in defeat only to see she was laughing at the sight before her. His eyes went wide as he felt a cool bit of fluff go down the back of his collar, getting him to call out, "Oh no you don't!" He reached behind himself to try and catch the fairy out of his tunic only for the small thing to evade his hand. A loud high pitched "eep" escaped his mouth as the fairy tickled him. He quickly sat the lantern on the ground and unbuckled his belt, shaking the fairy out of his cloths. The blue ball slowly floated down to the ground in between Link's legs for the teen to lean down and look at it. "Don't tickle me," Link ordered, his cheeks going red now that he realized he had taken his belt off in front of Zelda.

"Come here, Jingling," Zelda said, knelling down in front of Link with her hands cupped together.

Link took a step back, putting on his belt to hold his tunic in place, as he defended, "I don't like being tickled."

Zelda stood up with Jingling in her hands and told the fairy, "Alright, apologies to Link."

Link finished tightening his belt, eyeing Zelda and the ball of light.

Jingling floated above Zelda's hands and made a solemn sound before bobbing down.

"It's alright," Link said, not sure what to say to a fairy. "Just don't do it again." He reached down and picked up the lantern before walking around Zelda and Jingling. "Come on, we need to find this Light Sword." As Link climbed the stairs he knew Zelda would be disappointed at how curt he was being but admittedly he had had daydreams of feeling someone else touching him but a ball of wings wasn't that someone and his face was still hot. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly Zelda came to walk beside him with Jingling floating beside her head. As they walked into the main entrance, Link held the lantern up to take in the circular room with stairs leading up on the right and down on the left.

"Which way?" Zelda asked.

"The Deku Tree said I'd know but I'm clueless," Link admitted, walking over to the stairs leading up.

"Well there didn't look to be too much above us," Zelda pointed out. "And if I was going to hide something, I'd put it behind as much defense as I could."

"So below ground," Link said, walking over to the other set of steps with her.

-.-.-.-

"Ahhh...hhaaa."

Link turned to shine the lantern at Zelda, the two walking along a dark corridor deep below the old building. "Tired?"

"A bit," Zelda admitted, rubbing at an eye.

Link noticed Jingling had taken residence in her hair and looked dim, maybe asleep itself. "Yeah, it's starting to get to me too, but that sword's gotta be right here."

"What'd the Deku mean?" Zelda asked. "That you'd know where it was?"

"I don't know," Link admitted, checking his lantern's oil level only to get worried. He let out a sigh and stopped only for Zelda to bump into him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, letting out another yawn.

Link turned around, worried about the girl as she dropped her hand from covering her mouth. "You want me to carry you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Zelda said, shaking her head.

"Link!"

"Huh?" Link turned back the way they had been heading as he asked in a quiet voice, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zelda asked, concern trying to be on her tired face.

"Link, my love! Please don't do it!"

"Come on," Link ordered, the voice sounding familiar now from his vision. He grabbed Zelda's hand in his free one, afraid to lose her in the darkness with how sleepy she was.

"My love?" Zelda echoed in a muffled voice. "When'd you get another girl?"

"It's the woman from my vision," Link tried to explain. "Her husband was going to use the Light Sword." He slowed to a stop, doorways to two rooms and another fork in the hallways leaning him unsure as to where to go next. "Where are you?" Link called out, not remembering the woman's name.

"Link! Come back to me!" the woman called out, tears in her voice.

The voice came from the room to his left, getting Link to rush inside with the lantern raised high. "The sword!" Link exclaimed, letting go of Zelda to have a hand free. He rushed forward, fatigue finally hitting him now that the sword he was looking for was now within reach. He stepped up to the pedestal the sword stood in and gripped the hilt, magic evident in just his touch. He tugged on the sword only to realize that after a few hundred years it wasn't going to be easy. He turned around, finding Zelda leaning against the doorframe barely awake. "We found it," Link offered, putting the lantern in front of her. He looked up at her only to stop and smile. "Sit down and rest while I work."

Zelda raised her head to look at him only to nod her head and slide along the doorframe to land on her butt.

Link felt an urge to grab her and give her comfort in her sleepy state but instead took a deep breath and turned back towards the sword. He walked around it, keeping the light and Zelda in front of him, and tugged with both hands. He felt it give a little, giving him hope, and pulled more. With an extra grunt of effort, the sword broke free only for the ground beneath his feet to let out a loud crack. Fear immediately filled Link as, before he could step away, the ground caved out from under him. Link let out a loud cry as he fell into the darkness below only for the darkness to cover what of the room above him he could see.

AN: Jingling is what fairies are called in simplified Chinese. I thought it was cute so I used it.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: OOOO, I have something to say before the chapter starts! You know something happens now.

Warning to those who are squeamish, this chapter is a part of why this story has a high rating.

Chapter 6

"Link? Please answer me, Link," Zelda's voice said, slowly registering in his mind.

A moan released itself out of Link's mouth as pain registered all though-out his body. He wasn't sure what was worst, the fire in his thigh or the broken ribs he was sure he had.

"Link?" Zelda asked, worried.

"What happened?" Link asked, carefully opening his eyes. He moved his arms back to start and prop himself up only to feel her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move," Zelda ordered, only taking her hand away once Link had relaxed his arms.

Link squinted, trying to see her in the dim light of the dying lantern sitting beside her. "The floor gave out," Link said, realizing what had happened. He struggled to see her features as her head nodded. "Where's the sword?"

"Right here," Zelda offered, the sound of mettle scrapping stone showing she had it on her dark side as she moved it. "How are you feeling?"

"Right leg's on fire, few broken ribs, pain most everywhere, but expected since I survived that type of fall," Link said, looking up only to imagine how far the hole was.

"You didn't," Zelda admitted, her voice small.

Link ripped his head back towards Zelda, his head regretting the fast movement.

"Jingling used her life to bring you back," Zelda explained as her hands touched Link's leg around the burning pain. "She seemed to have cured what killed you but you've still got a large gash in your leg from the sword cutting you. I've been keeping pressure on it to help stop the bleeding but we've got to get you back home."

"Then help me up," Link ordered, knowing the Arcadians needed the sword.

Zelda made a sound of confirmation before releasing her hands from the gash on his leg. She rose to her feet and pulled her sword out of her sheath. She swapped it out with the Light Sword, sitting her sword aside before holding out her hands for him to grab.

Link did his best to put all of his weight on his right foot, holding his breath at how much pain coursed through his body. He over compensated and fell onto Zelda, embarrassment almost blocking out the pain.

Zelda grabbed hold of his shoulders to try and steady him. "Let me carry you. We'll get out of here quicker that way."

"I'll be fine," Link grumbled through gritted teeth as he fought off the waves of pain, his embarrassment gone.

"Alright," Zelda said, moving to his right side. She pulled his arm around her shoulder, letting Link feel she had ripped the sleeves off of her shirt. She looked down, remembering about the dim lantern and asked, "Can you balance on your own for a moment?"

With a grunt, Link released his grip on Zelda and leaned to his left.

Zelda quickly leaned down and grabbed the lantern. She stood back up and took Link's right hand again to hold on her right shoulder as she put her left arm around him to add support. "Alright, to the stairs. After that, I hope you remember the way."

Link let out a snort of laughter as they started hobbling towards the doorway. "Right, you were pretty much sleepwalking."

"I'm not the one that took a nap in the middle of the day," Zelda retorted.

"I wouldn't call being killed or sent to see some distant past naps," Link said, unsure which she would be talking about.

"You're more awake than I am," Zelda pointed out.

"Pain will do that," Link said only to falter as he accidently put pressure on his right leg.

Zelda gripped him tighter and shined the lantern in her right hand down to the blood staining his white pants. "When we get to the stairs, you're sitting down for me to take a better look at that."

Silently the two made their way to the base of the first set of stairs upward. Zelda carefully lowered Link down so he could sit, his right leg staying straight.

Zelda placed the lantern beside Link's leg and started to unwrap the red cloth only for Link to remember her sleeves used to be white. "I wish I had some water to wash this with," she mumbled to herself as she threw the sleeves aside.

"I'm just lucky you know some first aid," Link offered.

Zelda sat back on her feet, balancing below him, as she said, "You're not going to be thankful for me in a moment. I need your pants and your belt."

Link gave her a look of indignation before letting out a sigh, trusting her. He looked down to undo his belt, feeling her pulling off his boots.

"Every few flights of stairs, we'll have to change the bandages to prevent infection," Zelda explained, sitting the first boot beside her to work on pulling off the second. "The belt will help to cut off the blood flow temporally, long enough to help you stay awake and make it out."

Link pulled the belt out from behind him and held it out for Zelda once she had sat his other boot aside. She sat the belt beside the boots and stood up.

"Why can't you just take my tunic?" Link asked, looking up at her as she held a hand down to help him up.

"Because your pants are already ruined," Zelda pointed out. "And really I should've already pulled them off of you incase fabric got into the wound."

"Fine." Link took hold of Zelda's hand and used her to get to his feet, the pain taking his breath away for a moment. Once he could breathe again, he reached under the end of his tunic and pulled at the string holding his pants up, his face heating up as he felt Zelda watching him. He looked up at her and asked, "Can you look away?"

Zelda let out a laugh before turning her head away. "My eyes are closed, too."

"Thanks." He did his best to push his pants down only to let out a cry of pain as he got to the wound.

"If it's past your butt, than sit back down," Zelda ordered.

"Alright," Link said, defeated as she turned back to look at him. She helped slowly lower him back on the step before releasing her grip of his arm. He watched in embarrassment as she leaned over him to grip the pants around the wound and carefully pull the fabric over the exposed muscle. The heat quickly left him as he hissed in a gasp, the pain forcing his hands in fists. He closed his eyes until he felt her pulling the pants off his left leg. He looked down at the gash, seeing the sword had cut him long ways. The blood made it hard to see the exact cut, but it looked to be about a hand long midway up his thigh.

"I should be able to make four bandages out of this," Zelda said, holding his pants out for her to gauge the size. She started to rip along the seams as Link sat on the steps watching. She took apart the right leg, discarding the already soiled part. She tied the left leg and waist together and tossed it over her head and shoulder before leaning back down in front of Link. She moved the lantern closer and looked at the wound only to look back up at Link. "There's some fabric there. This is gonna hurt, but I have to get it out."

Link looked up, already accepting the pain only to fight back cries as he felt the fire reignite. A tear escaped as Zelda pulled out what had at one time been white fabric, tossing it aside.

After a few more prods and pokes by her fingers she said, "Okay, I think that's all."

Link looked down, quickly wiping the liquid away with the palm of his hand, as she reached over for his belt.

She looked at him and warned, "I'm going to have to get this as tight as I can so it's not going to feel good."

"Just do it," Link ordered, light headedness overcoming him.

Zelda nodded her head before strapping the belt around his thigh, pushing the end of his tunic up a bit to have room. She laced the end through the buckle and pulled as tightly as she said she would. She struggled to notch it into the closest hole, tying the belt off to secure it into place. She took hold of the already ripped piece of pants from where she had placed it on his boots and tightly tied it around the wound. "How you feeling?" Zelda asked, already reaching for his boots to put them back on him.

"A bit dizzy," Link admitted.

"Maybe I should keep you embarrassed," Zelda joked with a laugh, grabbing for his second boot. "That just might keep the blood in your head."

"A part of me is starting to think you enjoy embarrassing me," Link said as she stood up.

"Maybe a little," Zelda admitted, holding out a hand. Link took it and was pulled up before she added, "Gotta have something to help me stay awake."

Link balanced on his own a moment as she let go and leaned down to pick up the lantern. With the lantern in her right hand and her left around Link, the two made their slow trek up the steps.

-.-.-.-

"There," Link gasped out, turning the last corner to reveal steps up ahead that were illuminated by outside light.

"Just in time too," Zelda said, looking at the dead light just extinguished within the lantern in her hand. "I wonder what time it is by now."

"Dawn probably, or just before it," Link offered only to let out a gasp of pain as he leaned too far towards Zelda.

"Almost there," Zelda said, gripping under his arm tighter to help hold him up. "Two more sets of stairs."

"Jita and Kohee probably've fallen asleep," Link thought aloud as he just remembered about the two children.

"I still don't know how we're gonna get you out of this forest," Zelda added to the thoughts.

"Too bad loftwings aren't of any use still," Link said. He looked over at her, noticing her blonde hair coming out of her braid and dirt on her cheeks.

Zelda noticed his gaze and turned to him, stopping at the base of the stairs. "What?" she asked, eyeing him.

So many thoughts ran through his tired mind, one being about how weird it felt wearing no pants, but none found their way to his lips.

Zelda smiled at him, reaching up with the arm the lantern was hanging off of and pushed some of Link's bangs out of his eyes. "Come on, I think you should get some rest once we get to the main entrance."

"But the Arcadians," Link said, his eyes going to the sword on her hip.

"We'll get it to them as soon as possible," Zelda reassured, taking her hand back. She repositioned his hand on her shoulder, making sure she carried most of his weight, before leading him up the steps.

Light streamed into Link's tired eyes as the pink of dawn's first light streamed into the entrance room just above them. Their heads reached the height of the floor only for Link to make out the bodies of two children curled up asleep on the benches against the far wall away from the main entrance and under the windows. "Over there," Link said in a hushed voice to point the kids out.

Zelda turned her head to look as they stepped off the stairs and helped him over to the bench beside Jita. Lowering him down, she let go of her grip on him before resting a hand on the girl asleep. "Jita," Zelda said in a quiet voice. She shook the girl's shoulder gently, repeating her name as the girl made a sound.

Jita opened her eyes and looked up to see Zelda taking her hand back. "About time," the girl said, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep and added, "Thought something might've killed you down there."

"You're closer than you think," Link said, getting the girl to look at him. "Your fairy gave me my life back but-"

"The Deku Tree will help you," Jita interrupted as she jumped to her feet.

Link studied the change in her features faces with something serious, surprised to see that of someone who had seen things beyond their years.

Jita turned around and shook Kohee awake, saying, "Wake up. We've gotta go get help."

"Help?" Kohee asked, his voice masked by sleep as he pushed himself up to rest on his hands. He blinked his eyes a couple of times only to look at Link. Worry pulled on his face as he scrambled to get to his feet.

"We'll get help, you two stay here," Jita ordered, grabbing hold of Kohee's hand. She pulled the boy behind her as she threw over her shoulder, "We'll be right back."

"Thanks," Zelda offered, already kneeling down in front of Link to check the belt turned tourniquet and bandage. She retightened both as she asked, "How does your leg feel?"

Link watched as the two disappeared out of sight and admitted, "I lost feeling in my foot a while ago."

Zelda sucked in a sigh, worry written on her face as she checked the knots once more. "We've got to get you to Mother Teric," she mumbled. She pushed herself up to her feet and took the step needed to take a seat beside Link. "I'm worried about your leg."

"I've been trying not to think about it," Link admitted, the classes on battlefield first aid trying to force themselves in his mind. He closed his eyes and willed any other thought only for an image of Zelda to appear behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and started, "Zelda?"

"Hum?"

Link kept his eyes on the sky outside as the sun rose and said, "Thank you."

"'Snot like I would've left you down there," Zelda said. She let out a bit of a laugh and added, "And it's nice to see your legs again."

"You like my legs?" Link asked, confused.

Zelda made a sound of confirmation. "I'm glad old Queen Zelda and Hylia put our lives together."

"Zelda," Link started again. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and looked down at her only to notice she was asleep. He smiled down at her, reaching up with his right hand to push the stray hairs away from her slightly opened mouth. "One day I'll tell you," Link promised. He leaned his head back against the cold stone wall as his body accepted that just breathing hurt. He was lucky to get away from this adventure alive as it was, but at the cost of his leg? Worry dug itself a home as he closed his eyes. Who ever heard of a one legged royal guard?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Link looked up to see a corrugated tin roof with gas lights hanging from the ceiling. As he blinked to clear his vision, an Arcadian man looked down at him with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, you're awake," the man said as he pulled his hands from the pockets in his white robe.

Link followed his movement as he sat on the bed beside his, Link realizing he was in a recovery room of some sorts. The back of his mind, Link didn't know why he knew this, but this man was his doctor.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. Not giving Link the time to answer, he said, "Stupid question, you feel lousy."

"I feel okay," Link said, realizing his ribs no longer hurt and his leg didn't feel as bad as it had. "Leg hurts a bit, but over all good."

"Listen Link," the doctor started only for his voice to falter.

"I've fought monsters while dealing with worst pain than this," Link said, realizing it was true as he said it.

"Listen Link, we tried, we really did," the doctor said. "But it was too busted up. The operation didn't work. We couldn't save your leg."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, his brows furling in confusion as he stared the medical man down. "I fell it, it's there."

"That pain you feel is in your head. It's called a phantom pain. It's just a left over."

"But it's there," Link said, certain. Fearful the doctor was right, he looked down at himself only to see one hump under the blanket where two should be. He lifted up the edge of the blanket and looked past the blue undertunic and breeches only to see one leg of the underpants empty and only one foot. "No," he gasped, dropping the blanket as he looked up at the ceiling. He raised his arm up to cover his eyes as tears started to pool without his control. "What did you do to me?"

"Look, Link-"

"You had no right," Link interrupted, moving his arm away to look at the man. He could feel the tears streaming back towards the pillow beneath his head but he didn't care. He was in pain and it had to be released. "You had no right to do it. What's another arm or leg to you?"

Another doctor walked over and sat down next to Link's doctor. Solemnly he added, "There was just too much damage. We did everything to save your life."

"You didn't do enough," Link criticized, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears. He could never be a knight now. He could never fight alongside Zelda.

"Listen, I know what you're going through," Link's doctor tried.

"No you don't," Link said, eyeing down the two Arcadians. "There is no way you could possibly know." He shook his head at the two and added, "Why didn't you just let me die?"

Link's eyes flashed open, the intensity of his emotions lasting from his dream only adding to the confusion of what he saw. He found himself laying on his back on what felt like hay, looking up at an old roof where straw and leaves filled holes in the curved ceiling. Light came in from the window above him, lighting up a small circular one room home. He turned his head to his left, seeing the bed was on the only bit of flooring, the rest of the home on dirt with a crud table sitting in the center of the home.

Link took a breath and realized he felt no pain in his ribs. He chanced a bolt of pain and slowly sat up, turning to let his feet dropped of the bed, and looked himself over. His boots had been removed before he had been laid on the bed and sat on the ground now beside his feet with his belt. The gash on his leg was now wrapped in a large leaf, held together with twine. He felt no pain and risked poking at it through the leaf, surprised he felt only his finger and no pain. He tugged down on the edge of his tunic, feeling weird at so much of his legs exposed only to realize none of the scrapes and bruises were visible. Link sat with his back straight and felt his ribs, looking for the ones he knew had been broken, but everything seemed to be back to normal.

Link let out the breath and dropped his hands to his lap to take in the sparse house only to notice Zelda sprawled out on what looked like a make shift bed on the floor opposite his. He leaned down and pulled on his boots before carefully pushing himself up, favoring his right leg until he realized there really wasn't any pain. He swayed his weight for a moment before lifting his legs up one by one to test out his mobility, trying to understand how he was fully healed. Leaning down he picked up his belt and buckled it around himself as he walked over to where Zelda laid. Carefully kneeling down, one; because he still didn't trust his leg and two; because he had never worn breeches, a chose he was starting to regret now. He reached down to grab hold of Zelda only to freeze with his hand above her shoulder. It had been a while since he had last seen her asleep, realizing she still couldn't sleep all on just one bed as one arm was above her head and her legs spread apart so both feet were no longer on the hay bed but on the dirt below her. Link went ahead and placed a hand on her shoulder, remembering she didn't need much to wake her.

Zelda's eyes flashed open at his touch, her brown eyes instantly landing on his face only for a yawn to pull at her features.

Link took his hand back and smiled at her. "Good morning to you too."

Zelda rubbed at her face as she sat up, asking, "Is it _still_ morning?"

"Probably more like just past lunch," Link offered, turning to look over his shoulder to see out the window. He turned back to her and saw she was already reaching for her boots sitting next to her belt, the light sword still in her sheath.

"How's your leg?" Zelda asked, turning back to look him over. Her brows rose high as she added, "Where's all your scratches?"

"I don't know," Link admitted. He raised up the edge of his tunic to show her the leaf wrap and said, "This is all of what's left from last night. Ribs are fine, this doesn't hurt, it's like I'm fully healed." He let the tunic go back to just above his knee only for Zelda to lean over and poke at the wound.

"It doesn't hurt at all?" Zelda asked, surprised.

Link shook his head. "I don't know what they did, but I'm not complaining."

"Let me get my shoes on and we'll go ask what happened," Zelda said, leaning down to pull her boots on.

Link scooted backwards on his knees, trying to figure out the best way to stand up without embarrassment.

Zelda threw her eyes towards him and smiled, her hands tightening her boot straps. "You know, they do make short breeches now," she commented.

"I've never needed them before now," Link admitted, feeling his face heat up as he carefully rose to his feet.

Zelda turned her eyes back to her boots as a laugh escaped her.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Link asked.

"Why would I tell anyone you don't wear underpants?" Zelda asked, leaning over to grab the sheath before rising to her feet. She buckled the belt around her waist and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks."

"Didn't you and Oto ever go swimming?" Zelda asked, realizing their friend would've known as she led the way to the door.

"Yeah, and he knows, but he's a guy," Link said, following her.

Zelda pulled back the woven grass door as she admitted, "I understand. I tell Pepper things I would never tell any of you."

Link eyed her from behind, wondering what she had told the cook that she wouldn't tell her three best friends until he remembered overhearing talks between Trina and Mother.

"Hey, they're awake," a young girl called out as a blonde girl rain up to them. She took hold of Zelda's hand and said, "Come on. The Great Deku Tree wants to see you."

Link found himself in a jog to keep up with the little girl pulling Zelda to the Deku Tree's clearing, noticing her fairy holding onto her ear. He tried to look around and take in the old Skyloft turned Kokiri Village in the sunlight as they walked down steps that were turning into a ramp from age and use. How he wanted to bring Grandfather here, to give physical places to the names and landmarks of his stories. He had said he was in his thirties when the last resident of Skyloft left for the new kingdom of Hyrule.

"Great Deku Tree!" the girl called out as she led them into a clearing. She finally slowed down, keeping a grip on Zelda's hand as they walked up to the large tree.

The Deku Tree's bark shifted, his face revealing as he opened his eyes to look down on the three. "Glad to see you two standing," he offered. "And you did find the Light Sword."

"We thank you for what all you've done," Zelda started off, taking a glance towards Link before asking, "but how did you heal him?"

"Fairies are life giving creatures," the Deku Tree explained. "When you arrived, Nallie changed your dressing but your other wounds were healed by another fairy."

"Here," a boy with summer green hair said as he stopped beside Link. He handed the two a wooden bowl each with porridge, reminding Link of how hungry he was.

"Eat and be on your way," the Deku Tree offered. "You'll be needed once you arrive."

Zelda held her bowl in her free hand, looking up at the large tree. "Has something happened at home?"

Instead of answering, the Deku Tree's face retreated into the bark, disappearing from them.

"Come over here so you can eat," Nallie said, pulling Zelda over to a log along the edge of the clearing.

Link followed the two, taking a seat beside Zelda as the girl released her grip on Zelda's hand.

Nallie stepped over to stand in front of Link and asked, "May I check your wound? It should be healed by now."

Link pulled the curved bark he was using as a spoon from his mouth and nodded his head, stretching out his right leg. As he ate, he watched her untie the twine, heat rushing to his face without his consent.

She pulled away the leaf and carefully ran her fingers across the scar now there where a gash had been only last night. "That's probably as much as the fairies' magic can do," Nallie said, standing straight as she crumpled the leaf into a ball and tied the twine around it.

Link swallowed the bite of porridge he had in his mouth before saying, "Thank you."

Nallie sat the ball of used leaf on the ground and took a seat beside Zelda, leaving Link to wonder what she wanted from them. After a moment of silence as Link and Zelda ate, she asked, "Are you two together? I heard humans pair once they find someone they really like."

"Oh, it's not like that," Zelda said with a laugh in her voice as she looked at the girl beside her. "We're just really good friends."

Link gulped down the liquid porridge, it getting thick in his throat at hearing Zelda's words. Quickly he added, "Yeah, just friends."

"Oh," Nallie said, disappointment clear on her face. Confusion pulled at her brows as she asked, "But shouldn't pairs be friends too?"

"I guess," Zelda tried. "It'd make living together for the rest of your life easier."

"Good," Nallie said with a sharp nod of her head.

Zelda turned to take a look at Link, him guessing her look to mean, _What a strange little girl_.

He gave her a smirk as he worked on finishing his porridge. He didn't normally care for the stuff, especially so liquidly, but what the Deku Tree said was worrying him. They had left before eating dinner last night, and they wouldn't be returning until about the same time tonight. And if Grandfather was right and it was the Black Shuck the Arcadians were dealing with, what would it be able to do in the time they've given it?

AN: To those of you who got the reference in Link's dream, I give you an internet cookie.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't wait to get some pants on," Link mumbled only loud enough Zelda riding beside him could hear.

Zelda let out a laugh and looked over at him only for Link to grab the end of his tunic to pull it down to his saddle.

Link knew his face was red, looking straight ahead as the castle town's gate came into sight. The sun was almost at the horizon to their left as they road at a cantor, worried of overtaxing their horses but still worried about home. From this distance it didn't look like anything had happened in the day they were gone but Link couldn't see too far through the open gate. Just the fact that the gate was opened showed the outer knights thought all was calm.

"What do you think the Deku Tree was talking about?" Zelda asked, all laughter and jokes aside.

"I don't know," Link said, scooting up as far as he could sit on the saddle. He tucked the end of his tunic against the back of the seat rise to hope it would stay as they got close enough to see the knight guarding the gate. "It's worrying," he admitted. The two road in silence as they reached Lady Trea, the woman knight holding her spear at attention as she saluted them with a hand to her chest.

"At ease, Lady Trea," Zelda said, letting the woman drop her arm. "Anything happen while we were away?"

"Nothing military to report," Lady Trea offered. "But Squire Link, you're to report immediately to Captain Izo."

Link quickly exchanged a glance with Zelda before asking the Lady, "You wouldn't happen to know what for?"

Lady Trea shook her head, "Sorry. I was only told once I saw you to send you to the captain."

"Thank you," Link offered before flicking the reins and ordering Epona forward. He ordered her as fast as she could manage through the busy town, only in the back of his mind worried about the end of his tunic no longer held down. Whatever happened had to be something only the royal knights knew about, but what could it be? Without glancing over his shoulder, he knew Zelda was following close behind by the sound of Max's hooves on the coble stone. He kept his focus on avoiding the merchants and villagers blurring past as they made it up the hill to the castle.

Riding up to the castle gate, Link slowed his horse to a canter and called out to Sir Aldous, "Where's Sir Izo?"

"In Sir Link's library!" Aldous called out.

Not caring if he flashed Zelda behind him, Link forced Epona into a run, rushing straight to the side entry door of the castle he always used as panic set in. Not bothering to properly put Epona away, Link hopped off before she had fully stopped and rushed in. He ran up the steps leading to Grandfather's room that most people in the castle called his library only to come to a stop just outside the door. He struggled to control his breathing as footsteps sounded behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a hard faced Zelda just peeking the steps before walking over to him. Not waiting for her to get next to him, Link knocked on the door.

The door silently opened and out stepped Izo, the man dressed in his civilian cloths the first thing Link noticed. Izo closed the door behind him and in a hushed voice asked, "What happened to you two? I was told it would be easy to get the Light Sword."

"We'll tell you later, what's going on?" Zelda asked, giving Link a reason to find out about Grandfather sooner.

Izo's features dropped as he said, "Link got worst in the middle of the night." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder as he added, "Mother Teric doesn't believe he'll make another."

"No," Link gasped, his eyes wide.

"Has the rest of his family been notified?" Zelda asked.

Izo nodded his head. "I'm surprised you didn't pass them."

"Can we go in?" Link asked.

Izo released his hand from Link's shoulder and turned to push open the door, letting the two go into the room.

Link stepped in and went straight for Grandfather's bed on the far end of the room. The curtains had been pulled and only two lamps were lit in the room.

Mother Teric stood up from the chair pulled over to Grandfather's bedside and stopped the two before they could reach him. In a whisper she informed, "He's gotten worst fast. I wouldn'-"

"Just let the boy over here," Grandfather ordered, his voice raspy and quiet.

Mother Teric shut her mouth tightly and stepped aside, letting Link and Zelda to the bedside.

Link dropped to his knees, resting his hands on the edge of Grandfather's bed. The old man laid on his back with his hands at his side outside of the blanket resting up to his chest.

Grandfather slowly opened his eyes, his blue orbs glassed over as they focused on nothing. "Link," he started, turning his head to where he knew Link to be.

Link grabbed hold of the old man's arm. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry I won't be there to see your knighting ceremony," Grandfather said, his eyes pooling with tears.

"You will be," Link said, gripping the old man's arm tighter as he fought his own emotions. "Remember, I said I'd even carry you there myself."

Grandfather let out a laugh that turned into a cough. The room held a thick air of suspense and fear as he struggled to get his breathing back. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm so proud of you, Link."

"I had a great role model," Link offered, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"In my long life I only ever regretted one thing," Grandfather said. He paused for a breath before saying, "Don't let Zelda get away, Link. I know you love her as much as I loved mine. Don't let her marry a Groose."

"Don't worry, Grandfather," Zelda said, gripping the old man's hand below where Link's hands were. "I know Pepper's been telling you what I've told her."

Link glanced up at the girl standing beside him, surprised and unsure what she meant. Before he could question it, Grandfather let out another cough. He looked back at the man he had looked up for his whole life, knowing in the pit of his stomach he didn't have much time left.

"Tell Akira I was never disappointed he didn't follow in my footsteps," Grandfather said, sensing the same as Link. "I was proud he was brave enough to branch out and do what he loved. He married a wonderful woman in Merida and gave me the best great-grandkids any old man could wish for. Yes, even the twins."

"I'll tell them your exact words," Link promised, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Grandfather reached over his large stomach, tears now streaming down his cheeks and lightly gripped Link's hands. "Zelda's here," he said in a whisper.

Link stared at him a moment in confusion until he realized Grandfather was looking at something behind him. He turned his head and could just make out the first Queen Zelda standing behind Zelda just as the girl turned to look. The first queen opened her mouth to say something but her voice didn't reach Link's ears this time. Looking back at Grandfather, he asked, "What'd she say?"

"That I'm an old coot for living this long," Grandfather said, releasing Link's hands and letting his arm lay limp across his stomach. "Good bye Link, Zelda. I'm so proud of you both."

Fresh tears fell from Link's eyes as he mouthed, "Good bye," his voice not letting him say the words. He heard Zelda croak them out just before Grandfather closed his eyes and his head fell farther into the pillow. Link leaned his head against the arm still in his hands as a cry escaped him. He felt Zelda rub his back as he didn't bother to cover up his emotions.

Link sat there like that until his feet started to go numb and his knees hurt from the wood floor he could feel below the rug, his tears all cried out. He realized Zelda was still rubbing his back as he pulled his head away from the lifeless body before him. He put his arms down and looked up at the girl to see tears still streaming down her cheeks. Raising up to his feet, he took her in an embrace and started petting her hair as sobs escaped her.

"Owh!" Link exclaimed, something stinging his left hand as Zelda jolted out of his arms. He stepped back and looked at the back of his hand to see the Tri-force of power glowing. He looked over at Zelda and saw the Tri-force of courage glowing from the back of her right hand. Together the two looked at Grandfather's still body to see the hand resting on his side had its own glow as the Tri-force of wisdom shown.

The three pieces of the Tri-force emerged at once from their owners, collecting together into one piece before Zelda. She held out her hands in time for the powerful device to stop glowing and drop to her hands. Holding onto it with one hand, she traced the edge with her thumb.

AN: Writing this chapter was tough. I really liked Grandfather as a character but I always knew that once he stopped physically working he would start to die. I will give you a hint, this isn't going to be the last time we see Grandfather, but that won't be until the next sidequest. And no, I'm not bringing him back from the dead.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Link sat at the cafeteria table with his dinner before him. He had had the chance to go to his room and change into his civilian cloths before Trina forced him to get something to eat. He now forced himself to pick at the food and looked up at Talon and Trina eating across the table from him. He glanced to Zelda sitting next to him, the three mirroring expressions of sorrow.

"This is not what I expected our next family dinner to be like," Mother said as she took the seat on Link's other side while Father sat across from her.

"Queen Zelda," a young voice said, getting Link to turn and see one of the newest squires he couldn't remember the name of bow to the girl beside him. "Sir Ivan and Lady Espa are guarding it now."

"Thank you Warner, "Zelda said, dismissing the boy.

"Uhm," Warner started, unsure how to ask for her attention a second time.

"Is there something else?" Zelda asked before taking a bite of her dinner meal.

"Sir Sheba wishes to remind you he still requires the sword," Warner said.

"Tell him, he'll have an audience with me within the hour," Zelda said, turning back to the table for a second time.

Warner gave her a bow before leaving the cafeteria, getting Link to ask, "They're guarding it?" meaning the Tri-force.

"Until I find some better way to keep it safe," Zelda admitted.

A moment passed as the table ate in silence with only the sound of the others in the cafeteria eating their own dinners.

"I hate to bring this up now," Mother started, pushing her food away from herself, "but we need to decide what to do next for Grandfather."

"He should be buried with honors befitting a royal knight, as he once was," Zelda offered, keeping her eyes to her food as she swirled her spoon in her soup. She sat the spoon in the bowl and looked down the table to take in the family as she added, "And unless you wish for him to be buried in a family grave yard, he could be buried in the royal one on castle grounds."

"Oh our family couldn't impose so much," Father said, worry and stress making him look older than Link knew him to be.

"It's not," Zelda said, shaking her head. "I owe him a lot myself, much less all of Hyrule and the surrounding kingdoms. The lives he touched in all his years of life, he deserves it."

"If you think it'll be alright," Father said, letting his voice trail off.

"In that case, there should be two viewings, one for the public and one for close friends that knew him," Mother said.

"I was thinking of a morn procession through the castle town and only hold one viewing for those who knew him," Zelda offered. "That would give him the respect he deserved and a chance for those who knew him a chance to swap stories."

Link picked up his tray and left the table without a word. Deep down he hated wasting food but he had eaten all he could and his stomach just wouldn't allow anything else. He dropped the tray off for the extra food to be properly disposed of and left the cafeteria, feeling eyes on his back as he left the large gathering of people he mostly knew.

He went straight to the practice yard and picked up the wooden long sword he always used. He held it in both hands in the oberhut position, left foot forward and sword held over his head, as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He went through the motions of the high guard's four devices, not even caring it was dark enough he should have lanterns lit.

He knew there wasn't anything he could've done to prevent Grandfather's death. He knew Grandfather died simply of old age. But that didn't stop the raging feelings inside him. Link ended the first device with a loud "Yeha!" before continuing into the second device. His lungs worked hard to pump air in as he continued only for the sound of a foot on coble stone to catch his ear. He turned towards the sound, quickly falling in the start of a pflug position, holding his long sword pointing up with his hands holding the hilt by his forward knee, only to ease off at who stood frozen at the entry way.

"Sorry for intruding," Sir Sheba offered, holding his hands out as if to show he was unarmed. "You're Squire Link, right?"

"Yes sir," Link said, walking over to put his sword away.

"Oh, don't let me stop you," Sir Sheba said, resting his thumbs in the ornate belt around his large waist. "I just meant to inform someone that I have to return to my kingdom and can't wait any longer. Please let the queen know."

Link held the wooden long sword so it pointed towards the ground in his left hand as he studied the man. "She shouldn't be too much longe-"

"I've been away far too long," Sir Sheba interrupted, a purple light reflecting from his eyes. He quickly turned around, making Link think he imagined the color, and threw over his shoulder, "Thank you for everything you've done."

Link watched the large man's retreating form as he lumbered out of sight, confusion filling the teen. If he had come all this way for the Light Sword, the very sword Link had died to obtain, why was he leaving without it? Why not even just ask for them to bring it? He should know Hyrule would help them fight any monster.

Link went ahead and put away the long sword. He knelt down at a bucket of water someone had left from afternoon practice and, with cupped hands, splashed himself in the face a few times to cool himself down. He drew another handful of water to his mouth, drinking it down quickly. He released the few drips remaining in his hands and looked down at the bucket of water, watching the ripples he had created. Something still felt off, a feeling deep in his stomach he couldn't name.

"Link?"

Link let out a sigh, instantly recognizing the voice as his mother's. He gripped the sides of the bucket and pushed himself to his feet as the woman called out his name again. "Over here, Mother," Link called out as he turned again to the entry way.

The woman in her late thirties carrying a lantern poked her head into the training yard before walking over to her oldest son. "Link, are you okay?" Mother asked as she held the lantern up to look at his face.

Link ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, water dripping out of it, as he said, "I'm fine."

Mother raised an eyebrow at him, like she did when she thought Link was lying to her.

"What?" Link asked, wishing he could end this conversation before it even started.

"Come," Mother ordered, walking over to the benches along the castle wall end of the training yard. "Sit with me a moment."

Link scratched his head, a bit from a bug's bite and a bit from frustration, before following the woman. He sat on the bench beside her as she placed the lantern on the ground in front of her feet.

Mother sat back and wrapped an arm around Link, pulling his head towards her. She started petting his hair, carefully tweezing out a knot that had created itself at the base of his neck. "How old were you when you found Lilly?"

"Mother," Link whined.

"You were six, right?"

Link let out a sigh, already knowing where this was going as his mind involuntarily drug up the image of an injured mutt.

"I'm just worried about you," Mother admitted. "You've been very lucky to only now go through losing someone you knew."

"So bringing up Lilly was supposed to help?" Link asked, fighting letting the annoyance show in his voice.

"When Lilly finally passed away, you ran away from home," Mother reminded. "When we finally found you, I was so scared you had put yourself on the same path as that dog." Link felt her stop running her hand through his hair to hold his head close.

"I was trying to avenge her," Link admitted in a soft voice. "I knew it was the same pack of wolfos that had hurt her."

"But there's no one to avenge this time," Mother pointed out. "Grandfather lived a long, wonderful life."

"I know." Link felt his mother shaking and lifted his head up to see tears running down her cheeks. She took her arm back to cover her face with her hands as her feelings overcame her. Link wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to rest her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as silent sobs overtook her. It hurt Link to see his mother in so much pain but this was all he knew to do. He could fight monsters and demons but how could he fight the pain his family was feeling?

"She went this way so maybe Link's over here too," Trina's voice said, getting Link to look over Mother and towards the entry way.

Link watched as Zelda and Trina walked into the practice yard, Zelda holding a lantern, and stop just inside.

"Maybe you should take your mother to your room for the night," Zelda said in a low voice to Trina. The nine year old nodded her head before walking over to the bench.

"Mother, Zelda needs me," Link said, letting go of the hug so the woman could sit up. "Let Trina take care of you."

Mother wiped at her eyes with her fingers before she looked at Trina now standing in front of her.

"Come on, Mother," Trina said, taking hold of her hand. "Talon and Father are already in the room."

"Alright," Mother said, leaning down to pick up her lantern before rising to her feet. She turned to Link as he got to his feet and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Take care, Link."

Link smiled at the woman, letting Trina lead her out of the training ground and back towards the castle.

Zelda walked over once Mother was out of sight and said, "You're lucky, you know."

"Mido's got both his parents too," Link offered, guessing that's what she meant.

"That fight and hate each other," Zelda pointed out. Slightly shaking her head, she quickly changed the subject. "The Light Sword's gone."

Link stared at her a moment, his brain taking a moment to change tracks, before he said, "Did Sir Sheba take it with him? He came here a few minutes ago to say he had to get going."

"I'd put it in my room before dinner, he could've gone up there without being noticed but…" Zelda's voice trailed off as her mind tried to work.

"If he did take it, then maybe we need to hurry and get our troops ready to go and help," Link said. "Who knows what's been happening in his absence. And if I knew the thing I needed to help my kingdom was just a few floors up, I wouldn't let royal politeness stop me from getting it and coming back to fight."

"True," Zelda said with a nod of her head. "I'll go ahead and tell Izo to get a troop ready to send out as soon as possible. Are you up for riding with me tonight?"

"Of course," Link said, a ghost of a smile pulling at his cheeks.

"Meet you in the stables in half an hour," Zelda said, swiftly turning on her heals to walk out.

Link watched her retreating form, following the swish-swish of her long braid before she turned the corner just past the entry way and disappeared. Longings for her reminded him of what she had told Grandfather on his deathbed. A bud of hope appeared in his chest at the idea she might have feelings for him.

AN: To those of you who have read my other stories and know a bit more about my background, you might already know how hard this chapter was for me to write. I still don't understand how to write a child's relationship with their parents. This Link is lucky for many reasons, one being that he does have parents. We've never seen a Link that did, The Hero of the Past had an Uncle, we saw shortly the Hero of Time's mother before she died, the Hero of Wind has his sister and grandma, and the Hero of the Minish lives with his grandfather but only in the mangas and comics has one of the heroes been given parents that were still alive. He should be a Disney character.

But another reason he's lucky is that his parents love him and raised him right. I don't understand how someone can love their parents but I've been learning through the characters I write. Hopefully I'll do the bond between child and parents right.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Link checked the strap of his baldric as he walked into the stables. Hearing someone moving hay, Link turned his head and noticed the stable boy. Catching the child's eye, Link gave him a polite nod before going over to Epona's stall.

"How you doing, Epona?" Link asked as he pulled open the door to her stall. He walked in and gave her a pat along the side of her head, asking, "Did you catch up on your sleep?"

Epona gave him a small whinny, nodding her head.

Link removed his hand and snorted at her. "Lucky. I feel like I'll never catch up on mine."

Epona let out a snort that sounded more like a laugh as Link turned towards her equipment and picked up her saddle.

"Maybe you'd like to swap," Link said to his horse as he placed her saddle on her back. "I'll carry you and you can go on hikes through the woods that kill you and off to fight unknown monsters." He leaned down and buckled the saddle on her as he added, 'I'd love to see you be forced to be human for just a day."

"Something's fishy about the whole affair," Izo's voice said, getting Link to stand up and look over Epona's back.

"That's why I want to go ahead and head out," Zelda said as she and the captain walked into the stables, she dressed in her warrior armor and Izo in his royal knight blue. "If we leave now, we'll arrive by sunrise."

Link turned and reached for Epona's harness and reins when Zelda stopped him by calling out his name. He turned around and found her putting a book in his hands. "What's this?" he asked before looking at it.

"The book you were reading yesterday," Zelda informed, swiftly going over to Max's stall to prepare him for travel. "It's the only book I knew that was from the same time as your vision. I grabbed it when I passed your room."

Link quickly recognized the title on its binding and stowed it away in Epona's side pouch before reaching for her harness and reins again. "So what's the plan?"

"We're leaving now," Zelda informed. "Sir Theodor is keeping the castle on alert and Lady Hugolin will lead a troop out at dawn for Arcadia. On the way we'll stop in Kakariko and see if Mido wants to join."

"You sure you'll be okay with coming with us without sleep?" Link asked, looking over at Izo as he gave Epona the bit.

"You're not the first to master sleep riding," Izo said, putting a saddle on his horse. "Just make sure Kirk here doesn't run me into a river."

"Again?" Link asked with a laugh as he remembered the account from last winter's training excursion. He put his foot in the stirrup and swung himself up onto the saddle. He leaned on the saddle horn, watching Zelda strap Max into his saddle, and asked, "How'm I expected to read Gilioc No Hitum without a lantern?"

"Here, I'll be asleep for most of the trip," Izo said, stepping over to hand Link the one he had carried with him.

Link leaned down and took the lantern from the man, giving him a "thanks" as he went back to his horse. Link held it up and checked the oil level, glad to see it full, before attaching it to the right side of Epona's saddle.

"We ready?" Zelda asked as she pulled herself onto her saddle.

Link sat up and took hold of the reins as Izo got onto his horse.

"Let's go," Izo said, taking the lead out of the stables.

Link let Zelda follow first so he could bring up the rear. The three kept silent as they road through the dark town, pubs and cafés the only shops showing life. A few eyes looked their way, those who noticed who rode center bowing.

"Hey!"

Link turned to the voice to see Oto running from the Milk Café, a lamp snuffer still in hand.

Oto ran up to Link's horse, panting to keep pace with Epona's trotting. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Something might be happening in Arcadia," Link offered, keeping his voice down as they passed a drunk. "One of their officials came here asking for help and just rushed off."

"Wish I'd seen them," Oto commented.

"We don't expect any of it to come here though, so I'll fill you in once we get back," Link promised.

"You better," Oto said, losing speed. He raised his voice and called out, "I like to keep the grapevine true, you know!"

Link let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Oto would make sure every single person in castle town knew what was going on the minute it happened if he could," Izo said, looking over his shoulder at the teen running back to his mother's café.

"You used what he had learned many times, if I remember right," Link pointed out.

"Well, if you put it that way, without Oto and Mrs. Karimi the past king would've never been defeated," Izo said.

Link's eyes fell on Zelda, the girl not giving Oto a glance as she had pulled Max out ahead of Izo. Izo noticed the same, ordering Kirk forward to ride beside the queen. The three rode in silence, passing under the main gate heading out to Hyrule Field, and turned eastward as Zelda and Link lit their lanterns.

"So when are you two gonna tell me what happened last night?" Izo asked as Link came up to ride on Zelda's right side. He looked passed Zelda and added, "And why you weren't wearing any pants?"

"The Kokiri's had the Light Sword," Zelda started off. "They had taken up residence of old Skyloft so we'd gotten their help."

"Ko-ki-ri?" Izo asked, making sure he was pronouncing the name right.

Link let Zelda tell the story, adding in a comment here or there when needed, as they made great time of getting to the river crossing.

"So what's the afterworld like?" Izo asked, glancing over his shoulder at Link who had fallen back to be behind the two so they could cross the bridge.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember," he admitted. "A bit like being unconscious, I guess."

"Hault!" a deep male voice ordered, grabbing Link's attention to a sheikah guard posted under the sign for Kakariko village. "Who goes there?"

"Reese," Zelda said, the three coming to a stop in front of the warrior. "It's me. I need to talk to Mr. Lynn."

"Just doin' my job," Reese said, taking a step back. "Lynn's normally still in his office by this time."

"Thanks." Zelda took the lead up the hill her old town sat upon. As they came up the path, she said over her shoulder, "Link, go find Mido. Izo, you're with me."

"Yes sir," Link said in unison with Izo.

As soon as the tree came into sight, growing in the middle of the main road, Link turned to his left and dismounted Epona. He detached the lantern before tying her to the pole dedicated for leaving horses at and climbed the steps up to the collection of houses built there. Holding out his lantern in the dark village, he saw only two houses still awake. One was out in the distance and the other was the one he was headed for. Link let out a sigh, not sure what to expect of Mido's parents, as he mumbled to himself, "Well, at least they're awake." He stopped on their doorstep only to freeze as incomprehensible yelling came from within.

"Link!" a voice hissed, turning his attention down the walk towards the other light he had seen. Two dark bodies ran towards him, only being discerned as Mido and the Sheikah warrior Dryon once they were a few steps away and slowing to a walk. "What's wrong?"

"The Arcadians are fighting the Black Shuck so we're going to help," Link quickly recapped. "Wanna come with Zelda and me as the first party?"

"Where's Zelda?" Mido asked, worry pulling at his face.

"She's talking to Lynn."

"Follow me so I can grab my armor," Mido said, turning around to go back to the house he had come from.

"I better go report in," Droyn said, putting a hand on Mido's shoulder to stop him a moment. "Stay strong."

"You too," Mido said, nodding his head to the nineteen year old.

Droyn let go and gave Link a nod before turning to run back to the main road.

Link followed Mido up the side street, heading for a house that still had a light shining through an opened window and asked, "Has it really gotten that bad between your parents?"

Mido nodded his head. "I moved out a few days ago. I don't even think they've noticed."

Link fell silent, unsure what to say to help his friend.

"So what do we know about this black sh… whatever you called it?" Mido asked to change the subject. They came up to the house and Mido pulled open the door so they could walk in.

Link pulled the door shut behind himself and admitted, "Not much. Gr… Grandfather knew of a book especially about it but he didn't know where the book was anymore. I brought a book we knew said something about when the Light Sword was created." Link stood aside by the table in the center of the lower room as Mido rushed up the steps to the loft.

"Light Sword?" Mido called down as he disappeared from Link's sight.

"Short of it, the only thing that's effective against the Black Shuck," Link offered.

"There's a long to that?" Mido asked, looking over the banister to show he had just undressed from his civilian clothes.

"Yeah, that involves embarrassment and death," Link said, crossing his arms as he glared up at his friend.

"Ooo," Mido drew out as he retreated from sight. "Do tell."

Link let out a sigh, retelling the adventure from last night once again. As he finished with being healed by the Deku Tree's fairies, he looked up to see Mido making his way down the steps.

Mido finished tying his armor on, the last tie being at his shoulder, as he asked, "Did she see anything?"

Link's face quickly heated up as he retorted, "No! I mean…" Link shifted his weight, looking down at his boots. "I don't think so. I hope not."

"You hope not?" Mido asked, eyeing his friend as he made his way to the lamp on the table. He turned the oil closed, leaving them in darkness as Link remembered his own lantern. "I thought you liked her."

"I do. I mean…" Link said, quickly lighting his lantern and tossing the used match into the waste basket by the door. "I don't know-"

"Ha! You finally admitted it," Mido declared, leading Link out of the house.

"Okay, fine. I like her. Happy?" Link asked, feeling his face heat up.

Mido turned around, flinging the door open as he walked backwards out of the house and off the door step smiling. "Yap."

Link rolled his eyes at his friend, following him back towards the main road as he closed the door behind himself. The two fell silent as they passed Mido's parent's home, the lights now blown out for the night. Once they got to the steps, Link dared to ask, "What are they fighting about?"

"Me, life choices, how Dad takes care of his horse," Mido listed off, not looking at Link but at the steps.

"You? But I thought your mother finally accepted what you wanted to do?" Link asked, remembering Mido's father had to enroll him behind his mother's back into the academy.

"She may have accepted that part of me but…" Mido's voice fell away as Link followed him to the bottom of the steps. "Hey, I'm gonna go get Caphrin," Mido said, swiftly leaving Link at the base of the hill.

Link watched his friend's retreating form, the young warrior on a jog towards the stables, as he tried to understand what Mido had meant. Saving the thought for another time, Link turned to Epona and unhitched her, mounting her in a swift movement. He gave his horse a loving rub along the side of her head before reattaching the lantern to the right side of the saddle.

"Where's Mido?" Zelda's voice asked, getting Link to sit up and see Zelda and Izo returning from the academy grounds.

"Went to get his horse," Link informed, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the stables. "What'd Lynn say?"

"He'll send out a force to meet up with ours in the morning," Izo said. His eyes caught movement behind Link just as horse hooves could be heard coming towards them. Link looked back and saw Mido on his brown Carthusian riding over. "He's already approved of you heading out early with us," Izo said as more of a reprimand to the young warrior stopping next to Link.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" Mido asked, already turning Caphrin towards the road heading towards Death Mountain.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, I'm serious, Pepper thinks he's gonna pop her the question sometime soon," Zelda was saying to Mido as the four trekked down the dark side of the mountain, already passing Egg's cave as the Goron slept.

Link readjusted his hold on the lantern as he struggled to read the old script in the dark, tuning the two's gossip out. He flipped a few pages, trying to find out anything more about either monster or sword when a shift in movement on his left took his attention. Beside him was Izo asleep and Kirk leaning in his walk in the direction Izo was leaning in, towards Link. "Izo," Link said loud enough to startle the man awake. The man gave him a questioning look for him to explain, "You were leaning."

Izo let out a sigh before pulling the reins over Kirk's head. He leaned forward, getting Link to use his stomach muscles and lean back to take the reins from his hand. "Tie these to you. I'm going back to sleep."

Link watched as the man went back into a hunched over position with his hands holding the saddle horn, his breathing already showing he had fallen back asleep almost instantly. Link smiled at the man about his own parents' age before tying the reins into the rear rigging just under his leg before reaching over to give Kirk a pat on the side of his head.

"What, is he sleeping the whole way?" Mido asked, looking over his shoulder at the Hylian captain.

"Our sleep schedule's all messed up because of last night, his isn't," Zelda offered.

"Maybe he's got the right idea," Mido realized.

Link turned his attention back to the book propped open on the back of Epona's neck when he noticed on the page it had turned to while he was helping Izo had a foot note referring to Chiron Kotoma Tsumi. Looking for what the foot note was from, he found a few paragraphs from the older book. "Hey, listen to this," Link said, interrupting Mido from telling his story. "With its head that of a dog and its body that of a lizalfos, the Black Shuck would bring death, despair, and destruction to the people of Hylia. The Black Shuck is known to have glowing purple eyes that can pierce even the darkest of caves. Its ears are remlit-like, wide and pointed, but its fur is a deep blue. Its hunched back show the scars of the people who have fought it and lost to its long claws and sharp teeth. Known to disguise itself as humans, it learns to blend into the people around it and take their life force for its own."

"So it could be anyone," Mido realizied.

Link skimmed the rest of the page he found the paragraph in, hoping for more information about it only to see the quoted segment was only as a referral to the Hero of Hylia's ancestry.

"Any mention as to a weakness?" Zelda asked.

"I'm surprised there's any mention of the Hero of the Light Sword at all," Link pointed out, flipping pages. "This book's mostly about the Hero of Hylia."

"Was that his title?" Zelda asked. "The Hero of the Light Sword?"

Link kept his eyes to the book in hand, flipping for any mention of either sword or monster. "I don't know if he ever got properly recognized as a hero. The Lord Minister wasn't…" Link looked up as he remembered being in the pub with the Lord Minister Xan.

Zelda and Mido both stared at Link as he worked his brain to process his thoughts faster.

"Xain had purple eyes," Link realized aloud. "They weren't purple the whole time but when I had followed them into the pub, he noticed me and that's when they were…" Link struggled to explain them best when he settled on, "glowing purple."

"Xian?" Mido asked.

"The ruler at the time," Zelda offered.

"But that Link was going to use the Light Sword to defeat their ruler," Link said, understanding a bit more due to his own past at how much danger that Link's family was in by his decision.

"I wonder if it worked," Mido said, thinking aloud.

"Well it would've had to," Zelda pointed out. "The Hero of Hylia wouldn't've been fighting for his people generations later if the Light Sword had failed."

"But it's back," Mido pointed out.

"So was Demise," Link added, going back to skimming pages. "And the Twinrova. Both were written off as being killed."

"And I know Demise is to come back eventually," Zelda said. Link glanced up at her, noticing her holding a hand to the scar beneath the Sheikah eye on her chest.

"So all the heroes ever are good at is pushing evil off for the next one to take care of?" Mido asked.

"There's always supposed to be a balance of good and evil," Zelda said as Link dropped his attention back to the book. "Heroes just help us deal with the darkness."

"Maybe we should call them lanterns," Link joked, flipping another page.

"Oh, the Lantern of Hyrule sounds like a _wonderful_ title," Mido said, his voice full of sarcasm.

Link let out a laugh only to quickly shut his mouth and look at Izo still being ponied by Epona. Lowering his voice back down, he said, "If I ever earn a title, I hope lamp or light's in the name so you can just call me the hero of lanterns."

"Hey, look," Zelda said, slowing her horse down to stop as she pointed out towards old Arcadia.

"Oh whoa," Link let out, stopping Epona and Kirk. He took in the new construction that could be seen in the moonlight. From the side of Death Mountain he could make out the frame work for a ranch just inside their territory and maybe another closer to the castle town. "I didn't figure the land would be safe enough for animals this soon."

"It's been a little more than a year," Mido pointed out. "They made fast work of clearing out the old town though to already be building again. That's impressive."

"Come on, we should make it to the castle gate just at sunrise," Zelda said, leading the way down the mountain side.

Link checked Kirk and Izo as he clicked his tongue, ordered the two horses forward to follow behind Zelda and Mido. He let Epona follow his friends as he turned his attention back to the book in front of him, hoping to make it through the old text before they reached civilization. Lost in the world of long ago, by the time Link looked up he noticed the two were no longer talking. He realized Zelda was now ponying Caphrin with Mido asleep on the back of the horse's head as the four now rode through the new construction of the ranch closer to the castle. He caught Zelda's eyes and asked in a whisper, "He followed Izo's lead?"

"He was saying something about Droyn when he just knocked out," Zelda admitted. She let out a silent laugh as she added, "Getting his reins was an interesting event in itself."

"You should've gotten my attention," Link said, putting the book into the saddle pouch. "I wish I'd seen it."

"Did you find anything else in that book?" Zelda asked.

"Oh plenty," Link said, his voice loaded with sarcasm. He leaned over to attach the lantern back to the saddle and sat back up as he said, "Izo doesn't believe I'm safe 'cause the Tri-force of power is supposed to fall into the position of malicious intent if what the writer predicted comes true. The fact that he predicted Skyloft coming back to the surface by a hero destined to protect the embodiment of Hylia long before Hylia had even picked first Queen Zelda shows he knew more than he should." He looked over at the girl only to freeze, worried he had said something he wasn't supposed to as fear pulled at her features. After a moment, Link tried to offer, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for," Zelda said, shaking her head. She looked over at him and explained, "It just made sense. There's a large man to be born that will be the embodiment of Demise but he'll be disguised as someone who can control the wind. Eventually the Tri-force of power will chose him."

"That makes me feel so much better," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"I never said that'd be you," Zelda tried. "Anyway, you no longer hold it."

"You know, I thought I'd notice it missing," Link realized, looking down at the back of his left hand. He gripped it in a fist, noticing the tendons and bones running from each finger into the knuckle and leading to his wrist. "We possessed them for, what, two years now, and I always thought if we ever needed the Tri-force whole again, losing the piece of power would make me feel like I'd lost a part of me but I don't even notice it gone."

"It's also been a very busy day," Zelda said, her voice low as she looked down at Max's head. She gave the horse a pat as she added, "Neither of us have really given ourselves time to fully accept what happened."

"I thought that's why we left in the middle of the night to fight something we're not even sure is what they're dealing with," Link said, dropping his hand back down to rest against the saddle horn.

"Maybe," Zelda offered, looking away from Link.

Link studied the back of her head a moment, her blonde braid looking white in the moon light, before turning her eyes back towards the castle walls finally coming into view.

"I mean what I said to Grandfather."

Link turned back to the girl, almost believing he had imagined the words as she kept her eyes forward.

A moment of silence passed between the two, the only sound coming from Mido as the teen snored in his sleep, before Zelda turned to look at Link. "I've looked up to you, you know? Ever since that day at the academy, I knew-"

"I like Droyn!"

Link and Zelda both sharply turned to the Sheikah warrior, Mido's eyes wide in panic as his face quickly darkened in the lantern light. Link opened his mouth, trying to understand what his friend had blurted out in a waking panic, only to say, "Alright, back up because I'm missing something."

"You and me both," Zelda admitted.

"Um, nothing," Mido said, shaking his head. He looked down and repositioned himself on the saddle as he mumbled, "Just the leftovers of a nightmare."

Link exchanged a glance with Zelda, half annoyed she was interrupted and half wondering if their friend was alright when a dawn of realization hit him. He turned back to Mido, the teen still being ponied by Max, and said, "That's what you meant about your parents fighting over you."

Mido dropped his head below his shoulders, fear evident on his face in the dim light as he looked Link in the eye.

"Wait, you're dating _Droyn_?" Zelda asked.

"Not dating," Mido defended, turning his eyes away from his friends. Quickly his eyes turned back to them as he begged, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"What, no. Of course not," Zelda said as Link shook his head.

Mido gave them a sad smile, worry still on his face.

"But is that what your parents are fighting over?" Link asked.

"One of," Mido said, dropping the smile. "Dad's mad that the family line might end with me."

"Every family that only has one child knows there's a risk of that," Zelda pointed out. She glanced down at Max and petted his mane, adding, "Not everyone even wants kids."

"Do you not want to have kids one day?" Link asked, instantly regretting blurting out his thoughts. Quickly he added, "I mean, I guess it's really none of my business…" his voice fell of as he felt Zelda's eyes on him as he looked anywhere that wasn't her.

"I'm queen," Zelda pointed out, sitting straight in the saddle as she gripped the reins tight. "I'm required to have an heir for Hylia to embody once my time is over."

"Not necessarily," Link tried, pushing aside his own want to be a father one day as he looked at her. "I mean, you weren't born royal yourself. Hylia chose you. And look at the first queen. Technically she wasn't royal until she was charged with taking care of Hylia's people."

"The point still stands that I'm queen of Hyrule," Zelda said, eyeing Link. "I'd still have to have someone lined up for the throne after me. The fact that I've held the title for two years now and still don't have an heir has already worried Lady Impa."

"Her _job_ is to take care of the royal young, of course she'd be pestering you about that," Mido said, leaning his head against the back of Caphrin's head. "Now quiet down so I can sleep the last bit to town."

Link let out a sigh, having hoped to talk to Zelda about her wishes for the future longer as he turned his attention back to the road ahead. A moment of silence passed as four sets of hooves could be heard amongst the chirps of night animals before Link dared to glance back over at Zelda. In the moonlight, her features became more beautiful to Link. Something about seeing her bathed in a light of white forced out a content sigh from the teen.

Zelda turned at his sound, raising an eyebrow as she realized he had been staring at her.

Link quickly looked down, hoping to hide the heat rushing towards his face, and reached his arm up to scratch the bug bit plaguing him. "Sorry," Link mumbled, knowing she had noticed. He dropped his arm and kept his eyes to the castle town coming closer, lights along the wall visible from the torches lit for the guards.

"Do you know if Oto's planning on asking Pepper to marry him?" Zelda asked, turning her attention forward.

"Yeah, he's waiting for a response from her family," Link said. "Ben and Dina most likely'll say yes. Once then-"

"Wait," Zelda interrupted, turning to look at him. "Ben and Dina, as in your old neighbors?"

Link nodded his head, turning towards her. "Yeah."

"I just didn't realize she was their daughter," Zelda explained.

"Anyway, once Oto gets their word on paper, he plans on treating her to dinner himself," Link continued, looking back towards the castle before them. "He plans to ask her then. I know he wants it to be as much of a surprise as he can."

"Pepper doesn't know for certain, but Oto has been dropping hints to her," Zelda said. "She's already getting a replacement ready."

"A replacement?"

"To take over as head chief," Zelda pointed out, looking back at him. "Once they get married, she'll move to the Milk Café and help Oto and his mom there."

"I'll miss her cooking," Link realized. A pink light in the sky caught Link's attention to the tree line at the edge of old Arcadia, the sky starting to grow light. "Well, I guess we better wake these two up, it's almost sunrise."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link took in the early morning routines of Arcadia Castle town, a few looks thrown up from the merchants opening up shop as Link rode beside Mido with Zelda and Izo in the lead. The four passed people in service of the town itself, snuffing out the street lamps as the town started to wake up.

"Something's not right," Mido mumbled just loud enough Link almost missed it. "They're supposed to be under attack, right?"

"Things are starting to not add up," Izo offered in a silent voice.

"I want to talk to Sir Sheba," Zelda said with a growl in her voice.

The four road through town in silence, letting Link listen to the hustle and bustle of the still strange town. The two kingdoms may have known each other and the other races surrounding both for a year now, but Link still found the Arcadians the most disconcerting. He knew it was because of how similar they looked to Hylians, the noticeable difference being their ears, but that tiny little difference messed with Link's brain as he looked at the Arcadians they passed.

Once again, he overheard the people of Arcadia referring to him and his group as "elf people" by those who didn't know any better, only a few referring to them as Hylians. He wondered if the Arcadians realized how loud their gossiping was only to remember with their tiny ears they couldn't hear as well.

They followed the roads leading to the castle positioned in the center of the town, its tall towers visible no matter where in town you stood, and were halted by the gate keeper.

"Oh, Queen Zelda," the solder said in realization, bringing his hand up to block the sun in the Arcadian salute. Zelda gave the man a nod, letting him drop the salute and say, "I wasn't made aware you would be arriving today."

"I believe there's been more than just a small amount of miscommunication," Zelda said. "I wish an audience with King Phylup-"

Link's stomach let out a loud gurgle, instantly gaining all eyes on him as his body reminded them of how long it had been since he had last had a proper meal. He let out an embarrassed titter, wishing there was a way to silent his hunger.

"Breakfast beforehand might be wise," Izo remarked, looking back at the solder.

A snicker sounded from Mido, the warrior holding a hand to his mouth to try and hide it as Link gave him a glare.

"Aouther," the solder called out as he looked just past the gate. A boy of about seven stepped into view dressed in a brown tunic, his belt being the Arcadian crest to show he was a version of a young squire called a page. "Take the Queen and her people to the dining hall and their horses to the stable," the solder ordered. He turned back to look at the four and apologies, "I'm sorry I can't take you myself. Word will be sent once he is available."

"Thank you," Zelda said with a nod of her head. She turned her attention to the young boy as he made motion for them to follow him.

The four road into the entry stables, set aside for guests and visitors, and let their horses rest. In silence they followed the boy, Link noticing him visibly nervous, into a long room with a large table. The boy pulled a chair out at the very end of the table and gave Zelda a bow for her to take a seat. Once she was seated, he said in a quiet voice, "Cook will be with you soon," before quickly leaving the room.

Link took his normal place to Zelda's right, while Mido sat beside him and Izo on Zelda's left.

Link opened his mouth, about to say something, only to silent his voice as a door opened. The four turned to see a skinny woman with her hair up in a messy bun bow towards them. She raised her head to look at the four, heavy breathing evident, and asked, "What can I get you for breakfast, your majesty?"

"Whatever you already have available will be fine," Zelda said, giving the woman a polite smile.

"I'll get it sent out in a bit," the woman said, pausing to bow again before turning around and retreating out of the room.

Once the door was fully closed, Link turned his head towards Zelda and said in a hushed voice, "Well, the Black Shuck obviously isn't here."

"Or at least isn't the threat Sheba claimed it to be," Izo added.

"Shush," Zelda ordered as a door opened for another servant of the king to walk into the room pushing a cart of glassware. "We'll talk about it to Phylup and find out the truth."

Silently the servant placed a glass in front of each of them before saying, "I apologies for the lack of options for drinks this morning. We have grape juice, orange juice, gooseberry juice, and water."

"Gooseberry?" Mido asked in a whisper just loud enough for Link to hear as Zelda got the man to pour her grape.

Link gave his friend a smile, getting the strange named drink for himself. Before the man had finished pouring their drinks, four more servants came in with plates for each. Not waiting to learn the names of the strange looking food, Link quickly dug in.

"Thank you," Zelda offered, waiting for the servants to take their places along the wall as custom to the weird land, before throwing a look at Link.

Link gave her a shrug, swallowing the bit that tasted like cheese and potatoes that had been rolled together and fried into a small pancake before saying, "What? I'm hungry."

"I can tell," Zelda said, the ghost of a laugh hidden in her voice. She picked up the fork and started eating, the silence at the table a tribute to how hungry the four were.

A door at the far end of the long room opened, quickly getting Izo to hiss, "Link, Mido. Stand up," as he did as he had ordered the two.

Link glanced down at the end of the table to see King Phylup walking over to them. He put his fork down, it clinking loudly against the plate, and rushed to his feet with Mido coping him.

"Queen Zelda," Phylup said as he came closer. He stopped next to Izo and took a seat at the empty place there, letting the three go back to their breakfast. "I came down as soon as I heard you were here. What can I do to help?"

Zelda took the napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth before stating. "A couple of days ago, Sir Sheba surprised us by paying us a visit, claiming Arcadia was under attack and needed a magical sword in our territory. We found it but once we were about to give it to him, both he and the sword disappeared. We assumed the danger plaguing your country to be the reason why and came to offer our services. A joint Hylian and Sheikah battle force will be here within the day to help fight a battle that doesn't seem to exist."

King Phylup studied her a moment, taking in her story as she returned to eating her breakfast. He turned to look at a servant along the wall and motioned for him to come over. "Bring Sir Sheba down here," he ordered, quickly dismissing the servant. He turned back to the four and said, "There's a few questions I have. What was the evil he claimed was causing us so much disaster?"

"He never said, but he asked for the Light Sword," Zelda explained. "We learned from our historian that the Light Sword was created to destroy the Black Shuck."

"The Black Shuck," Phylup mumbled to himself. He nodded his head and said to the four, "Yes, we recently uncovered old papers documenting the monster in the Land of Hylia. That's what your land was called in the past, correct?" Zelda nodded her head for him to continue. "From what we found, it looked like your people had asked us to create the Light Sword. But we found these while trying to uncover some old traditions to a festival coming up. A festival Sir Sheba has been in charge of organizing and has been working with my siblings constantly for the past week."

"Now all I want is answers to why I was led to believe a monster was causing havoc up here," Zelda offered.

"While we wait for Sir Sheba, I guess I can use this chance to invite you to the Festival of Lammas, the one Sir Sheba's working on," Phylup offered.

"Lammas," Link echoed, having heard the term before. "That's the old word for loaf, right?"

"I think it fully means loaf-mass," Phylup nodded his head. "It came from being a celebration of the first bread loaf made from the new crop. This year's festival plans to be more traditional so no one's going to know what they're doing," Phylup said with a laugh.

"When will it be?" Zelda asked.

"The last three days of the month."

"Well, that'll be perfect," Zelda started off only to look over at Link. Instantly he saw her smile dissipate. "Oh, the memorial."

"Memorial?" Mido echoed.

"Pardon?" Phylup asked.

Link threw Mido a glance before finishing the food on his plate.

"Yesterday a very important official past away," Zelda offered. "I've been letting his family take care of what all they needed to do but I don't know if they had picked out a date." She shook her head and added, "It shouldn't interfere, your festival is just shy of two weeks away."

"My condolences," Phylup offered. "May I ask who passed?"

"Link of Skyloft," Zelda informed.

"What?" Mido let out. He instantly wrapped an arm around Link, a silent notion of sorrow passing from his friend.

"That was your grandfather, am I correct?" Phylup asked, sad eyes looking towards the squire.

"Yeah," Link said with a nod of his head.

"Please send word when his memorial is taking place," Phylup requested, turning his eyes back to Zelda. "We'll be forever in his debit for what he did for us before the poisonous yuled took over."

"My apologies for my tardiness," Sir Sheba's voice said as the man walked up behind King Phylup.

Link looked up as Mido took back his arm to see Princess Florence and Prince Façade walking alongside the overweight man only for Link to quickly take notice of Sheba's eyes. Instead of a dark color, his eyes were a light green. "This isn't the same man that was at Hyrule castle," Link quickly informed as his mind rushed to connect the dots. His eyes flashed wide as panic coursed through his body. All six pairs of eyes looked at him as he voiced his thoughts. "I thought I had imagined the purple glow last night, but in the day light the man we were dealing with had dark eyes. It was the Black Shuck disguised as Sir Sheba."

"And he's now got the one weapon that can defeat him," Zelda added, jumping to her feet.

"Excuse me, Hyrule Post," a male voice said as a door opened behind Link. He turned around to see a postman dressed in the white uniform and red cap sporting the rabbit ear logo rush in. He stopped beside Zelda and said, "A message from Sir Theodor. Return to the castle immediately. The Black Shuck is attacking."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Link slept for most of the journey back to Hyrule, trusting Epona to keep him with the others as exhaustion finally took hold of him and Zelda. His sleep was interrupted by nightmares of calamities befalling Zelda or Hyrule, each time waking up only long enough to see where they were before sleep overtook him again.

Link found himself in Grandfather's room, the old man sitting in his favorite chair as he read a book by lantern light. With shutters drawn, blocking out the outside world, Link knew it to be night as a knock sounded against the door.

"Huh, oh. Come in," Grandfather said, reaching for the sliver of paper he used as a marker from the table beside him.

Link turned to the door to see Sheba walking in.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night," the imposter offered. "You're Sir Link of Skyloft, correct?"

"The last of," Grandfather said with a nod of his head. Link smiled, remembering the old man proud of his long life.

"May I ask you a question," the large man started, walking over to stand beside Grandfather. It looked him in the eye and opened its mouth as fear filled Grandfather's face. An energy was sucked from the old man, him visibly growing weaker as the monster continued.

Link reached for the sword always on his back only to grab empty air. Instead he let out a cry, trying to get the Black Shuck to stop. He brought down the empty fist, aiming to hit the monster in the back of the head, only for his fist to swing straight through the body of Sir Sheba.

Link recovered his balance, quickly bending his knees to absorb the force he had intended to strike the monster with, as it stopped sucking in the life force out of Grandfather.

The Black Shuck turned around, Sheba's eyes glowing a brilliant purple, and stared straight at Link. It let out a laugh, his voice mixed with that of a wolfo's growl, as it said, "You can't touch me, boy." The Black Shuck threw a punch at Link, the teen instantly raising his arm to block it only for it to swing straight through.

Link dropped his arm, just now understanding it was another vision like the first, and stared down the imposter before him.

The Black Shuck stood straight, a scowl on Sheba's face, as he said, "The next time you fight me, you will die. Not peacefully like your Grandfather here." With those parting wards, the monster swiftly turned around and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Link shifted his gaze to where Grandfather still sat, now hunched over and wheezing. He took a step before falling to his knees, tears in his eyes threating to come out as he knew there was nothing for the old man he could do. He took hold of Grandfather's arm and looked up at the old man's face, his bones protruding through the skin as Death sat around the corner. The tears released as Link promised, "I'll avenge you, I promise."

"Hey Link," Mido's voice prompted.

Link slowly opened his eyes, his legs starting to feel stiff from riding for so long as he let out a yawn. Dropping his hands, he found Epona's reins had been given back to him. He looked around to take in where in Hyrule they were only to notice the castle town walls in sight.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Zelda said. He looked over at her to see her putting both hands against her lower back and stretch, having just been woken up as well.

"Had you two come up with an idea as to how we're gonna find the Light Sword?" Link asked, pulling at his tunic as it felt bunched up around his belt.

"Best thought we had was to hold the Black Shuck off while you went looking for it," Mido offered, throwing his friend a look. "You know the most about both."

"Oh yeah, like I know where the Black Shuck hid the sword," Link said, annoyance showing through in his voice.

"But none of us have read even the book you have," Izo pointed out. "That makes you the closest to an expert we have on this thing."

"Actually I might know of something that might help us," Zelda said, looking down at her hands as she gripped tight to the reins. She turned towards Link and said, "Last you remember, Grandfather still had that map of Skyloft on his wall, right?"

"I think so," Link said, remembering the last he had seen of the room. Flashing back to staring down the Black Shuck, he remembered the yellowed map framed on the wall beside the window. "Yeah, but why do you need that map?"

"I think the Kokiris might still have that old library Grandfather remembered that book being in," Zelda offered. "If we can find that book, we might learn where the monster's from and where it might hide a sword."

"It's the only lead we have as of yet," Izo said, giving her a nod of approval.

"Anything if it means taking that monster down," Link said, gripping the reins of Epona tighter.

The four rounded the corner to find the east gate only to see people on foot fleeing.

"That's not a good sight," Mido mumbled.

"To arms!" Izo ordered, pulling out his sword. The sound of metal ringing out as succinctly the three followed suit. Without a word, the four road their horses straight for the gate only to find pushing their way in harder than expected against the flow of panicked townsfolk.

"Mido, go try the main gate!" Link ordered, pulling back on his reins. "Zelda, try the east. Izo, keep trying here."

As he turned around to ride with the flow of people, he heard Zelda call out, "Where are you going?"

"The river!" Link yelled. He looked over his shoulder to take a glance at her and added, "Once in the castle, I'll try and find you!"

"Okay!"

Link sheathed his sword and pulled Epona back the way they had come, keeping next to the wall. "Sorry, girl, I know you're tired," Link said as he ordered her into a run. "Once this is all over, you'll get carrots and apples for a week, I promise."

Epona let out a whinny before putting her head down to give him all she could.

Link watched the wall blur beside them as the ravine came into sight, it being the same waterway that they had to cross to get into Kakariko Village and led into the Zora's domain. Epona slowed down as the edge came closer, stopping a couple of steps away from the drop off.

Link dismounted and stepped up to the edge to look down. A sense of dizziness overcame him at how long of a drop it was, getting him to step back and say, "It's a deeper jump than I remembered it to be." He took a deep breath and reached up to reposition his hat, wishing he could come up with a better way to get into the castle. On a normal day there would be only two guards posted to keep watch on the ravine that the castle's back wall faced because only idiots and crazy people decided this was a good idea. "Well, I already know I'm crazy," Link admitted to himself. He gave Epona a pat and said to her, "Keep an ear out, girl. I'll whistle once I'm back out."

Epona let out a sound he took was her agreeing with him as he took his hand back. He checked the baldric strapped across his chest, making sure it was as tight as he could make it, before turning his eyes back to the ravine.

Link put his left foot back, resting the toe of his boot in the grass, before pushing off. With a running start, Link jumped into the ravine, letting out a cry of, "Mido was right!" Link looked down as the running water was coming up to him fast. He closed his eyes and took in a gulp of air, just now realizing he had no idea how deep it was here.

Pain exploded in his legs as he broke the surface, the water surprisingly cold for so close to the end of summer. He fought to keep hold of the air in his lungs as he knew he had to swim upwards. The current fought to keep him down and moving away from the castle as he finally found the surface again. He flung his head out and gasped for a fresh breath of air, trying to see if any rocks would be in his way. Quickly he took in the sight of a castle tower peaking over the ravine and started swimming in that direction. It had been a while since Link was last in the undercroft, but he hoped he could still make it through its windows. Plan B was a garberobe and he really didn't want to go up that. He kicked at the water as his arms already started to get tired, desperately trying to go up stream. He took a look up again and saw the iron bars covering the undercroft windows as a sinking feeling hit him. The undercroft was about thrice his height up the ravine.

Link took another breath of air and forced his tiring limbs forwards. He had to get into the castle. He made progress forward and grabbed hold of a rock protruding the water line, using it to pull himself up. Resting a moment with his stomach on the rock, he looked up and studied the ravine edge. The way up was going to be steep but at least it was rocky. He just hoped there'd be enough foot holds. Link checked his baldric, finding it had shifted a bit in the swim. He looked back at the climb before him and pushed himself off the rock, reaching for the first hand hold along the edge. "This was a stupid idea," Link grumbled to no one as he pulled himself out of the water. He was sure the other three would have made it inside by now but here he was, climbing up the back of the castle.

Link paused, planting his boots in a secure rock and holding tight to the hand holds he had found, to take a breath. He stole a glance down and guessed he was about half way up. Swallowing his resolve, Link looked upwards and continued his climb. He was grateful for all the times he had been forced to go rock climbing with Mido, but he couldn't think of a time after this that he would ever want to do it again.

Link made it to the undercroft's window, taking hold of the iron bars put there to prevent anyone from entering. Pulling himself up, he placed his feet in the bars' opening and started twisting them. He knew these had been on the list for repairs and prayed they hadn't been yet as the third pole twisted. He pulled it out, tossing it in the floor of the storage room, and climbed in.

Once standing on solid ground, he checked his hat to find it still on his head before forcing his tired limbs into a run. He rushed up the steps leading to the servants' quarters and ran straight for the door to the court yard only to skid to a stop. Knights fighting bokoblins surprised him, thankful to see the suit of Hylian armor to be winning. He wanted to draw his sword and join the battle, his instincts telling him he should, but he knew Zelda needed him for her idea. Link quickly turned around and ran towards a stone wall, running his hand along the rough material until his fingers found an almost invisible divot and pushed it in, popping out a door-like section of the wall. Link rushed in, closing the door behind himself, and felt along the opposite wall for the torch he knew to be just inside the hidden passageway. He reached for the matches he kept only to find his pockets empty. Link let out a growl to the darkness, knowing he must have lost them while he was swimming.

"Grandfather, why couldn't you have taught me more magic," Link grumbled, trying to think back to the short magic lesson from the old man. He put the torch in his right hand, freeing up his left to hold palm up. He closed his eyes, remembering Grandfather's first lesson; if you get distracted by the first light, it'll just make it harder. Quickly Link recalled an image of fire, watching the flame from within Zelda's fireplace when the four of them had gathered together to make new sweets Oto had created. Link focused on the fire, willing it to appear above his hand. Only once a light could be seen through his closed eyelids did Link open his eyes to see the small lick of flame dancing above his hand. He took the torch and touched the top to the flame, igniting the flammable top. Link shook out his left hand, ending the small magic, and raised the torch up as he struggled to remember the old castle's tunnels. He knew he needed to go up a flight of stairs and lucked out finding the steps just around the corner. Holding onto the side of the wall with his free hand, Link bounded up the uneven steps and followed the small passageway to a torch held on the wall. He wished these markers had been at each opening back when Zelda and he had snuck into the castle using these passages, but he was still thankful she had made sure they were added.

Link ran his hand along the wall opposite of the unlit torch and found the edge of the doorway. He slightly pushed it open, letting in a sliver of light, and dropped the lit torch fire first into the dirt below his feet. Once the fire was snuffed out, Link let go of the torch, letting it fall to the ground, and promised himself he would put it back once this whole thing was over. He pushed opened the door and peeked out, happy to see the second floor hall was empty. He snuck out of the hidden passageway and closed the door behind himself before running down the hall. Knowing the castle well, he ran straight around a corner and passed a set of stairs, going straight for Grandfather's room.

Pushing the door open, Link froze at the untouched room. Grandfather's body had been removed, to prepare him for the memorial Link guessed, but the rest of the room still looked as he had left it. Link walked over to Grandfather's chair, noticing the book he had been reading still sitting on the table.

Pounding footsteps ripped Link's attention away from the room. He quickly pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped out of the room only to take in the blonde haired girl running towards him. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, sheathing the sword.

"Who knew the Black Shuck controlled the bokoblins," Zelda commented as she came to a stop beside him. He let her catch her breath only for her to ask, "Why are you soaked?"

"I said I was coming from the river," Link reminded, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"I was wonder what you said," Zelda admitted. She glanced behind him and asked, "Have you gotten it?"

"No, I just got here," he said as he stepped out of her way for her to pass him.

Zelda went straight to the large frame still on the wall behind Grandfather's chair and pulled it down. She sat the frame glass down on the table, avoiding the book Grandfather had been reading, and worked at getting the backing off of the frame.

"Do you know where the library was on that old map?" Link asked, not recalling it in any of Grandfather's stories.

"He made a comment about there being a Great Hylian Library, remember," Zelda said, carefully lifting off the back of the frame. She pulled out the map and flipped it over to take a look at it. "To me, it just makes sense for a library like that to be either in the center of town, which would put it here," Zelda pointed towards a large structure in the center, "by the bazar, or up in the academy grounds." She slid her finger up to the top left of the map to help visualize what they might be looking for. She looked up at him and said, "It's been over a hundred years, so I don't expect it to be in good condition, but at least with the map's help we might be able to make out landmarks of what's left over and find where it might've hidden the Light Sword."

"Okay, let's get going," Link said as he carefully rolled up the antique. "How bad's it out there?"

"How was your trip into the castle?" Zelda responded with, giving him a glare.

"Hey, plan B for me was coming up a poop shoot," Link pointed out. He put the map in his hat, it being the safest and driest place on his person, and added, "It was stupid and I'm not going back the way I came."

"My way was full of bokoblins and bodies," Zelda said. "The Black Shuck's like a plague, taking any life it can."

"I wish I knew what it wanted from us," Link mumbled, putting his hat back on his head. He pulled his sword from its sheath and gave Zelda a "Com'on," as he lead the way out of the room and down the hall.

"I have a fear it doesn't want anything from us except for our lives," Zelda admitted.

AN: By the way, a garberobe is an overhanging part of the castle, normally on the back, that was for the royal's toilet. It was basically a hole that let human waste fall outside. So not the way Link wanted to go.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Link pressed his back against the wall as he followed Zelda through the castle. They had arrived at the throne room, having planned to take a secret passage from there to outside, only to find a battle taking place. Zelda pulled her head back and said just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of war, "Lady Phoeni's the last one guarding the Tri-force."

"Why can't we just use that thing?" Link asked, remembering it was supposed to have some great power.

"I don't fully understand how it works," Zelda admitted with a shrug. Link gave her a look, getting her to defend, "What? It's not like it came with instructions. As far as I know, it's only good against Demise. Lady Impa might know but I don't even know if she's still alive right now."

"I think it's more powerful than just that but…" Link stopped talking and shook his head. They knew of a weapon that was sure to stop the Black Shuck and he didn't need to waste his time wondering about some power they didn't understand.

"Come on, there's a break," Zelda said, leading Link into the battle.

"You call this a break?" Link asked, raising his sword to block a blow coming at him. He deflected the bokoblin's weapon and slashed down from shoulder to side, knocking the monster back. He gave it a glare, about to strike it down, when he took it's distraction as his chance to catch up with Zelda. He dived behind Lady Phoeni, the last guard of the Tri-Force, and landed on a knee beside Zelda as she pushed aside a pedestal. He helped push against the stone decorative piece, revealing steps down below.

"Zelda!" Lady Phoeni exclaimed.

The two looked over their shoulders to see a bokoblin strike down the woman knight as its partner reached for the Tri-force. Zelda jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword to swipe at the monster. The bokoblin pulled out its sword and swung it at her, getting her to catch its blade against hers. Link jumped to his feet, his sword at the ready, only for Zelda to order, "Go find the Light Sword!"

Link froze for a moment, debating about disobeying and helping her protect the gift of the goddesses only for her to throw a look over her shoulder and notice him still standing there. "Now!" she exclaimed before forcing her weight forward and pushing the bokoblin back.

Link gave her a nod, knowing she was more than capable of holding her own, and turned around. He dropped down the steps, rushing into the underground tunnel, and grabbed a torch from off the wall once the ground had started to level out. He glanced up, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Zelda, only to see the last sliver of light as the pedestal was pushed closed. Left in the darkness once more, Link put his sword back in the sheath on his back before holding out his left hand to conger back the flame. His feelings for the girl defending her country above made the fire spring up quickly, almost startling him to step back. He dipped the torch into the flame, it catching alight quickly, and lighting up the underground tunnel. Link shook out the magical flame from his left hand and followed the tunnel, only having vague knowledge of where it would spit him out.

Link knew in the back of his mind he needed to stop worrying about Zelda. He had spared against her a few times in the course of both of their training, winning only about half of them. If this all had not had started up, she would be out in Kakariko Village taking her own finals to gain her warrior title in a couple of days. He feared that will get pushed even farther down the year with everything she now had to take care of just this month alone.

A light from ahead caught Link's attention, getting him to run towards it as the ground started sloping upwards. As he got closer, he realized where he was. On the west side of the castle, where the castle met the wall was a crack. He distinguished the fire and put the torch in the empty holder along the wall. Reaching his fingers into the crack, he gave the section of wall a tug to pull it open. The sound of swords clashing and screaming came to his ears as he pulled the hidden door open enough he could leave the secret passageway. He stepped out, pulling the door closed behind himself, and drew his sword as he took in the battle taking place in the castle field. He had to somehow make it through the battle there, as well as what the town looked like, before he could find Epona again.

Fighting against the instincts engrained into him after a few years of knights training as well as his own love of swordsmanship, Link forced himself through the battle. He raised his sword only in defense, deflecting bokoblins' attacks as he passed other's battles. His eyes fell onto bodies fallen as he passed through the castle gate, knowing a lot of good knights and warriors were laying their life down.

Link pushed forward as fast as he could, making it through town easy as most of the battle was at the castle now. He broke through the remains of the west gate, sheathing his sword, and let out a loud whistle. He trusted Epona could hear him and continued on foot in the direction of the Lost Woods until the sound of horse hooves made him look over his shoulder.

Epona ran up beside him, letting him grab hold of her saddle and swing himself up without either stopping. Link gave her a swift flick of the reins, hoping to make swift time of getting through the woods now he had his trusty stead. He leaned down and reached into her saddle bag, that being the last place he remembered the map of the Lost Wood, only for the contents to be short a map.

Epona slowed to a walk as they came upon the strange magical woods and stopped just at the archway. She turned her head back as if trying to look at Link.

Link leaned over, trying to look into the pouch as he dug passed a book, a few used matches, a bottle unused, and a poster he had taken off a wall of Zelda's coronation but no map. He let out a snort as he sat up and asked Epona, "Do you remember the way?"

Epona took a step forward, as if testing something, only to take three quick ones back and shake her head.

"I was afraid of that," Link mumbled. He sat straight and motioned for Epona to start walking forward. "Com'on girl. We've gotta try. For Zelda." The two found the first clearing and stopped, letting Link look at the first fork in the path as he tried to remember which way to start.

"You?"

Link looked towards his left as Jita and her new fairy stepped out of the darkness. "Jita," Link said with a sigh of relief. "You've gotta help me. I need to get back to Kokiri Village. You might have a book we need."

"Why are you panicking over a book?" Jita asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"It'll help save Zelda," Link simply stated.

"Pull me up," Jita said, stepping over to stand beside Epona. "It'll be quicker if I drive."

Link reached down and took hold of her outstretched arm, easily lifting her up. "You know how to ride a horse?"

Jita took a seat on the saddle rise, taking the reins in her hands, as she said, "Bah, can't be any harder than riding a chain chomp."

"A what?" Link tried to ask only to find himself holding onto the girl as she ordered Epona to the left and fast. He let out a scream of surprise as Jita didn't even bother to give time to think as they blurred through the Lost Woods.

"Is all of your people this loud?" Jita asked.

"Only when I feel like you're gonna give me motion sickness," Link retorted.

"Weak," Jita criticized.

"No, just worn out," Link defended. "And I've still got a Black Shuck to defeat."

"What happened to that rusted knife you and her came for?" Jita asked, almost flinging him out of the saddle as she turned Epona to the right.

"Sword, first off," Link said. "Second, it got stolen."

"Oh that's lovely," Jita said, passing the rock that Link remembered as a marker of a true fork in the path as they went to the left. "So you gonna beat the thing with a book?"

"I might beat you with it," Link threatened, his stomach not feeling right as he fought the urge to hold onto the crazy girl for dear life.

"I'd be a better hero of legend than you," Jita said, taking another turn in the path.

"Just get me to your village," Link tried, knowing he needed her on his side.

Jita pulled Epona's reins to the left again and pulled back, skidding the horse to a stop. "We're here."

Link quickly jumped off Epona's back and leaned down, worried he was about to lose his breakfast. Once he got his stomach under control, he stood up and looked around at the clearing they entered. He took off his hat and pulled out the old map, returning his hat to his head. Carefully he opened the old relic and did his best to compare where he was to where on Skyloft he would be if it was still in the sky.

"What's the building you're looking for?" Jita asked, looking down from the spot she still sat on the saddle.

"The Great Hylian Library," Link informed. He looked up at the girl and asked, "Do you know of it?"

"Can't read so a library's kinda pointless," Jita said with a shrug.

Link looked back at the map and declared the Lost Woods ended where the housing close to the grave yard started. He looked down at the ground, looking for what might remain of the loftwing launch pad depicted close to where he thought was, only to notice the remnants of long rotten wood to his right. Link walked forward, following what the map said was a path, and called back, "You coming?"

The sound of Epona's hooves behind him answered his question as he led them through the overgrown Skyloft. The three traveled in silence as Link found what at one time had been a bridge over the Skyloft lake and river, the water all dried up and covered in bushes now.

"You think it'll be in this area?" Jita asked, pushing Epona forward so she could look over Link's shoulder at the map.

"Either here or in the academy grounds," Link offered, taking in the remains of a neighborhood.

"Help me down," Jita ordered.

Link laid the old map along Epona's flank and picked the little girl up under her arms. Pulling her off, he gently placed her on her feet and took the map back in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her run to the closest house and disappear inside. Guessing that meant she was done with him, Link walked along the old walkway and looking into the houses he passed for one that might have books inside. Going building by ruined building wasn't the quickest, Link knew that, but he didn't want to skip the one building that ended up being the old library.

"Hey human!" Jita called.

"I do have a name, you know," Link said, turning around to see her poking her head out of a house on the next level up.

"I know," Jita simply said. "I think we found your library."

Link climbed up the rock face that backed the row of houses he was at, pulling himself up to the level the girl stood on. Jita pulled herself back in the large building, the only one that looked to have a second floor, Link noticed. He rolled the map up and stored it in his hat, still thinking that the safest place for the antique. Stepping into the building it took his eyes a moment to adjust before he took in the walls of collapsed bookshelves.

"This is Feri," Jita said, drawing Link's attention to her and another girl with blonde hair. "She lives here."

"I like the books, even though I can't read them," Feri admitted, putting her arms behind her back. "What does the book title you're looking for look like?"

Link knelt to the ground, glad the floors all seemed to be dirt, and drew the old Hylian characters before him. He noticed Feri come over to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at what he wrote with his finger.

"How does that sound?" Feri asked as Link finished, straightening his back.

"Chiron kotuma tsumi," Link offered. He looked up at her and explained, "It's old Hylian for The Black Shuck's Return."

"That's the thing you're gonna fight?" Feri asked, looking Link in the eye.

Link gave her a nod, his features hardening as his thoughts went back to the castle. To how many have been killed. To Zelda fighting for her kingdom.

Feri looked down at the characters again and nodded her head. "I think I remember seeing this book."

"You do?" Link asked in surprise. He rose to his feet, dusting his knees off before smacking the dirt from his hands. "Where is it?"

Feri looked at the pink ball of wings floating just above her, the fairy letting out a small sound like bells before flying over to the bookshelf remains.

Link watched as it fluttered from shelf to shelf before stopping at the fourth place it looked at. A louder bell rang out, the fairy letting out her answer. Link looked down at Feri, unsure what the fairy said.

"She found it," Feri said, a smile on her face as she walked over to the shelf. She pulled a book from the shelf and held it out for Link to take. "This is it, right?"

Link stepped over and took the book. He brushed off a layer of dust before being able to read the binding. A large smile pulled at his cheeks as he recognized the same characters he had just written in the dirt floor. "This is," Link confirmed, giving the girl a smile. "Thank you."

"What's that book supposed to tell you?" Jita asked, stepping over to stand beside Link.

Link carefully opened the relic, it older than the map hidden in his hat, and said, "More about the Black Shuck." He flipped through a few pages and found the contents, looking for a place to start. "Where it's from, if someone created it, how to kill it," Link listed off as he worked on translating the old Hylian in his head. "Ha! Its habitat," Link exclaimed, finding a chapter labeled so. He flipped to the page indicated and started reading, '_The Black Shuck prefers caves and underground tunnels, situated close to those already ailing to take their remaining life force for its own.'_ Noticing penmanship in the margin, Link shifted his grip on the book to hold it sideways to read aloud, "Last seen in the training caves? Why is this in Skyloft script?"

"What?" Jita asked, reminding Link he had an audience.

"This book is from before we changed to what we speak now, and there's even been a script change since then," Link tried to explain. "So someone in Skyloft added this note. Here, hold this a moment." Link handed the book to Feri and took off his hat to pull out the old map of Skyloft. Quickly he looked in the northeast corner, vaguely remembering a story about the training cave, and found the cave labeled as being under the origin of Skyloft Lake. "Is there still a cave around here?" he asked, turning the map to the two and pointing to where it saw a cave was.

Feri leaned closer to look at the map as Jita gave it a glace. Feri looked over at the girl and asked, "Isn't that the Night Demon cave?"

"Yeah, but the Night Demon's just some scary story the Deku Tree uses to scare those like Kohee," Jita threw off.

"Then you know where it is?" Link asked. The two girls looked at him as he added, "Can you take me there?"

"I will," Jita said. She quickly left the building as Feri opened her mouth to say something. She closed her mouth now that the ears she wanted to hear her words were outside.

Link looked at Feri, the girl looked dejected, and offered, "Thank you."

Feri looked at the book still in her hand before holding it out to Link. "Here. Maybe it'll be of more use to you."

Link took the book, about to say something, when Jita called out, "Human! We going or what?" He gave the girl a smile before turning around and walking out of the building. Looking down at the path below, he saw Jita already walking back the way they had come.

"Hey! Wait up!" Link called out. He tucked the book under his arm and leaped down, taking careful placement of the antique map still in his hand. Jogging, he caught up with the girl as they passed the old bridge and traveled north through more ruined buildings. Slowing to a walk beside her, he asked, "You knew about the Black Shuck, didn't you?"

Jita led him under a natural walkway and around the brush that had at one time been the lake, leading him uphill. "I didn't know that's what it was called," Jita admitted once they were on the other side of the old lake. Keeping her eyes forward she said, "In the days the Deku Tree was only a sprout, given life by the goddess Hylia, Kohee and I found the Night Demon. In a way, he didn't survive the attack. He has no memory of it or any of our adventures before it. As far as he knows, he's younger than me." Jita put a fist to her chest, grabbing at her green tunic. She stopped walking and looked up at the teen, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kill it, Link," she ordered. "Kill it and end the cycle."

Link gave her a nod, promising to do as such.

"Good," Jita said, quickly wiping her tears away as she turned to continue leading Link up a hill. They stepped up a ramp way that had at one time been steps to show Skyloft Lake still existed in a small part. "We have to go around the lake," Jita explained, walking along the tree edge. "This is the only way to the cave under the water."

Link followed her close, the lake so peaceful in contrast to what he knew was going on at home caused by the creature that lives under their feet.

Jita knelt down where the trees disappeared, showing a cliff side before more trees started growing. "Down here," Jita said, climbing down. She looked down before letting go, dropping out of sight.

Link knelt down and looked over the cliff side to see grass and the girl only a distance the size of her drop. He sat down on the edge and dropped down, landing skillfully on his feet.

"There," Jita said in a hushed voice as she pointed under the lake.

Link turned around, rolling up the old map to stow in his hat again, and looked in the cave. Light stopped only a few steps in, a small white stick catching his attention at the start of the darkness. He put the book in his right hand and held his left palm up, once again calling forth the fire from Zelda's fireplace. Holding out his hand, he walked forward and into the dark tunnel. Noticing more white sticks, he knelled down to hold the fire closer to the ground only to realize they were bones. Some too big to just be animal bones. He stood up and walked farther in to find a nest made of leaves and tree debris, human objects like trophies lined the back of the cave.

"Hey, isn't that your sword?" Jita asked, pointing over to a pile of metal pieces.

Link walked over and crouched down, sitting down the book before carefully grabbing hold of the hilt of the sword that had already cost his life once. He pulled it from the pile, causing different metals to ring out, and held it aloft. He passed his left hand holding the flame in front of it to look it over, knowing this was the sword to save Zelda and what was left of Hyrule. He let the sword rest against the ground and looked at the book beside him.

"Here," Jita said with a sigh as her footsteps sounded behind him. She reached down and picked up the book, adding, "I'll carry the stupid book so you can get the sword."

"Thanks," Link offered, rising to his feet. He held the sword in his right hand, it feeling strange in his non-dominant hand, and followed her out of the cave. Once they were in the small crevice, he shook out the fire and put the sword on the ground above them.

"Hey, this is gonna be more dangerous than when you first went to hunt for that thing, isn't it?" Jita asked as she handed him back the book.

"Well, yeah," Link said. He took the book and sat it next to the sword as he added, "This time I'm fighting it." He held his hands towards her, offering to lift her up in a silent jester.

Jita held up her arms, letting him pick her up and sit her on the cliff edge. Once sitting, she glanced at the fairy before looking back at Link as he pulled himself up. "Take Neri with you."

Link stopped in a kneel after pulling his legs up and looked at him. "I couldn't. Jingling already used herself to save me," Link said, shaking his head. He pushed himself to his feet before reaching down to pick back up the sword and book.

"Blame my sentimental half," Jita said, getting to her feet. She looked up at him and added, "I like you alive."

"I'm not accident prone," Link defended.

"I've only known you a couple of days and you've already gotten yourself killed," Jita pointed out. "Take her. If you don't need her, she'll come back."

Link let out a sigh, knowing it would be smart to have any extra help. He gave her a smile and a small nod, saying, "Okay, you win."

The blue fairy gave Jita's cheek an embrace before it flew over to sit on Link's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: OOOO, I have something to say before the chapter starts! You know something happens now.

Warning to those who are squeamish, this chapter is the other part of why this story has a high rating.

Chapter 15

Link leaned forward as Epona ran through Hyrule field once more. He gripped tight to the reins in his right hand, the Light Sword in his left, as the castle came up in front of them. A small creature held onto his hair, distracting him momentarily until he remembered Jita's fairy, Neri, was hiding where the map had been in his hat. They jumped over the remains of the west gate, the town ominously empty of life as the only sound that reached Link's ears were Epona's hooves sounding against the coble stone and her heavy breathing. "Come on, girl!" Link tried, knowing his horse was exhausted. "Just a little bit farther."

Epona let out a whinny, pushing forward and through the castle gate. She jumped over bodies of Hylians and Sheikah, careful of her hooves as to not step on any.

Link steered her to the castle's main doorway, over the decretive bushes and trimmed grass stained red, and dismounted before she came to a stop. He shouldered the large doors, forcing his way in, as the sound of metal clashing and war cries still rang inside. His eyes quickly fell on a bokoblin fighting against Izo, the man looking haggard in his torn blue knight's tunic. Link let out a cry, swinging the sword diagonal against the monster's back. The bokoblin disappeared in a purple smoke, freeing Link to ask, "Where's Zelda?"

"Throne room," Izo said before diving into battle with another monster.

Link pushed forward, slashing at the bokoblins he passed with all his might. Anger and fear filled him, a dangerous combination in battle. He didn't care how many he struck down, he just had to find Zelda. Then he would take down the Black Shuck.

Finding the doors to the throne room already broken into, Link jumped over the wreckage and quickly canvased the large room. Battle filled the long carpeted room, blood staining the red floor crimson. Finding Zelda's hair in the mass of fighting, Link forced his way through. Every bokoblin he saw he ran the sword down, making a path for himself to the queen of his heart only for his heart to drop at who she was fighting.

The books described him well, the Black Shuck fighting with its claws. Zelda was holding her own, her white shirt in shreds as it held on mostly by the green ribbon she wore around her neck. She gritted her teeth as she raised her sword to catch the Black Shuck's right hand, its claws ringing out as it struck the metal.

Link let out a cry, swinging the Light Sword with all his might at the Black Shuck's hunched back. He felt the blade slice through fur and skin as the monster let out a cry of pain.

Ripping around, the Black Shuck swiped down at Link, its purple eyes finding Link quickly.

Link raised up the sword, holding it tight with his right hand as his left reached for the sword still on his back.

"You!" the Black Shuck exclaimed. It released the pressure, flinging Link back a step, and added, "I said if you fought me, you'd die, boy."

"I made a promise to end you," Link retorted, holding the Light Sword back in both hands as he watched for the next attack. "Even if it's with my last breath."

"Not if I have something to say about it," Zelda said.

The Black Shuck growled, bearing its teeth. It let out a yell, leaping forward with claws aimed at both teen's heads.

Link raised the sword in both hands, blocking the monster's long claws as they curled around the blade's edge. He forced the blade forward, gripping the handle tight in both hands, and freed the sword. He knocked the Black Shuck's hand to his right as Zelda mirrored his move to the left, exposing the monster.

Link took the small window for what it was, letting go with his left hand of the Light Sword. He reached over his shoulder and drew the sword Grandfather had given him years ago. Keeping the motion going, Link brought the sword down only for it to embed itself into the fur on the Black Shuck's head.

Fear settled itself in Link as the monster before him let out a laugh. With the force Link had put into the blow, he should have cut straight through the monster's skull. Instead, it looked to have only penetrated its skin.

The Black Shuck reached up and took hold of Link's sword around the blade, Link watching in horror. It pulled the sword free from its head and swung it up in the air to grab the hilt with its right hand. It looked between the two humans, both standing at the ready with knees bent and swords aloft, and smiled. It swung the sword towards Zelda, crossing from shoulder down.

Link heard the sound of her sword stopping its slice and brought the Light Sword down in a similar movement. The Black Shuck brought up its armored left arm to block the blade only for the Light Sword to cut straight through.

"HOWWWWWEELLLLL!" The Black Shuck let out. Its purple eyes pierced Link as it flung the sword at Zelda, releasing the force she had against it.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her being knocked off balance, her sword dropping to the olber guard. Hoping to give her enough time to recover, Link quickly jabbed forward, aiming for the Black Shuck's stomach.

The Black Shuck used the sword still in its grip and blocked the jab, pushing the Light Sword to Link's right.

Zelda had recovered and brought her sword down on the Black Shuck's right shoulder only to have the same luck Link's sword had. "Really!?" Zelda exclaimed, ripping the sword out of its fur.

Link twirled the Light Sword, changing it so he was the one putting force against the sword the monster held as it was distracted by Zelda. Being lucky, Link flung the sword from its grip, sending it crashing against the wall at Link's right. Link reversed his angle on his sword, pulling it upwards in a cross cut. The sword barely sliced through its fur as the monster took a step back.

The Black Shuck smacked away the Light Sword with its claws, throwing Link a step back, only for Link's perception of time to slow.

The Black Shuck took a step towards Zelda, leading with its stub of an arm with its claws right behind it.

Zelda raised her sword to deflect the attack only to catch the remaining natural armor. Its left hand pushed her sword away, leaving room for its outstretched claws. Four claws made impact with her left forehead. The Black Shuck dragging its claws in a diagonal cut, slicing through her left eye, cross her nose, and ending at her right cheek.

Link watched in shock, Zelda's head being sent back as blood flung from the four lines. She fell to the floor as Link's mind caught up to him. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, pain in his heart.

He ripped his head back to the Black Shuck, gripping the Light Sword tight in his left hand. He let out a war cry, anguish audible in the loud primal outburst, and swung the Light Sword at the monster standing before him. The sword made contact with the Black Shuck's left shoulder, finishing what he had started with that arm, and sliced it off.

The sword glowed a brilliant white as Link let his muscle memory take over. He dodged to the left, keeping the sword's brilliance between them as the Black Shuck jabbed with his claws turned up.

Movement out of the corner of Link's vision tried to distract him but he kept his attention to the Black Shuck before him. He raised the sword in the wrath guard and brought it down against the monster's chest in a crisscross across its chest. The monster let out a cry as it was forced backwards, but Link didn't slow down.

Diagonal down left, down right, horizontal repeat, Link's mind didn't even question what he was doing as he stepped towards it. He made the last two cuts of the six point technique, diagonal up left, right, as the light in the Black Shuck's purple eyes faded.

The monster fell back, giving Link the chance he was looking for to finish it.

Link quickly stepped over it, holding the Light Sword in both hands pointing down, and ran it through. He jumped back, his adrenalin pumping as he held the glowing Light Sword aloft. He eyed the monster, making sure it was truly dead. The light in its eyes was extinguished, its chest stopped moving. Link lowered the sword as it lost its light only for a new light to catch his eye on the back of his left hand. Holding it up he saw the Tri-force once again showing itself against his skin, this time it being the right triangle glowing brightest.

Confused, he looked over to where the Tri-force had been only to take in Zelda stretching up with her right hand on the empty pedestal. The Tri-force of wisdom shown bright on the hand holding the edge only for her strength to leave her. Her arm dropped to the floor, leaving her in a crumpled heap.

Link let go of the Light Sword, letting it fall to the floor, and rushed over to the girl. "Zelda," Link let out, tears blurring his vision. He dropped to his knees, holding his arms just around her without touching for fear of how bad she might hurt.

"...ink," Zelda mumbled, opening her uninjured eye to look up at him.

"Hang in there," Link tried, holding onto her shoulders. "We'll get you fixed up."

A ringing of soft bells grabbed Link's attention. He let go of the girl and ripped off his hat, remembering the fairy hidden there. He held the hat in both hands and looked in as the blue ball of wings floated upwards.

"Heal her, please," Link pleaded with tears dripping down his cheeks.

Neri took in the girl laying in a pool of her own blood before flying straight at her chest, disappearing in a pool of blue light.

Zelda let out a gasp as the blue light disappeared before her head lost any muscle control and settled in the wet carpet.

"No," Link let out, his voice no more than a breath of air. "No!" Link exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion. He grabbed her and pulled her head close to his chest. "I can't lose you too," Link said, willing his voice to still be audible to her lifeless ears. Tears blinded him to an underwater view of the girl in his arms as he cried out, "I haven't even told you."

"I love you too, you sap," Zelda's voice croaked out.

Link looked down at the girl's head pushed into his now blood soaked tunic. Carefully he pulled her away to look at her destroyed face, surprise behind the still running tears. The slashes destroying her eye and nose were almost nonexistent and as he watched even the scars disappeared. "What? Neri…" Link started, realizing the fairy's magic was causing the miracle before him.

"Don't make me repeat," Zelda said, sounding like she was fighting exhaustion as her eyes fluttered behind her lids.

"Quit dying on me," Link said, pulling her closer once again to give her a proper hug. He buried his face into the braid that was hanging lose in her hair and added, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Link tried to slow his breathing. The day he had been wanting for a long time was finally here; his knighting ceremony. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, remembering the trick Mr. Lynn had shown him.

Without his consent, his mind flashed back to the events of last week. The Black Shuck's body and remains had been carefully burned and repair was taking place all around the castle and town. The currant week had started with the mourning of all those who had been killed in the attack, starting with Grandfather's memorial. The country mourned for his loss as well as all who had been killed. Link's mind quickly flashed him the images of Lady Epsa and Sir Theodor as well as Squire Rhoam in his mind's eye. He shook the deceased's images from his mind as he realized his birthday had been lost in the days of mourning. He opened his eyes, knowing the anniversary of his birth diminished in comparison to what had taken place.

Link looked at his reflection in the window as he stood waiting just outside the throne room. He felt weird standing there in a ceremonial undertunic, a new pair of white pants tucked into his boots. He pulled at the thick white material, trying to cover his real undertunic.

"How're you feeling?"

Link turned to the voice, seeing Mother sneaking out of the throne room. "Nervous," Link admitted.

Mother stepped out, letting Link be able to hear the mumble of a crowd waiting before she carefully closed the door behind her. "Don't be. You've earned this." She stepped over to stand beside him and started fixing his blonde hair. Link looked at her in their reflection, for once taking her help. "Grandfather would be so proud of you," Mother said in a soft voice.

Link swallowed a lump forming in his throat, nerves and emotions trying to block his voice. "I know," Link said.

In a stronger voice Mother added, "And don't forget that the people gathered here are here to support you. Your father and siblings are here, Ben and Dina."

Link smiled at her reflection, the woman keeping her eyes to his hair as she worked on a knot that had formed.

A smiled pulled at her cheeks as she continued, "And to think my baby boy's finally found somebody."

"Maw!" Link let out, his face growing hot.

"Let me have this," Mother rebuked. "And you two better tell me far enough in advance when you want to get married."

"Not helping, you know," Link said through his teeth.

"The next time Zelda's mother's in town, send her to the ranch," Mother ordered.

The door to the throne room cracked open again, grabbing Link's attention. He pulled his hair free from Mother's hands to see Father poking his head out of the throne room.

"Merida, they're about to start," Father said. He looked at Link and gave him a smile. "To think, three years ago you were just a ranch hand. Are you happy you actually listened to me?"

Link gave him a smile, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," Mother said with a sigh. She gave Link a kiss on his cheek and said, "We'll be on the right side."

Link turned to watch them walk back into the throne room, the doors closing behind them. He took a deep breath as nerves filled him again. Hoping he would have a couple of moments to calm himself down, the door opened again.

Izo stepped out, dressed in his captain's scarf and knight's blue, and placed a strong hand on Link's shoulder. "This is a proud moment, Link. A day you'll remember forever," Izo offered. "You ready?"

Link gave him a nod, gulping down the extra emotions lodged in his throat.

Izo took his hand back and stepped over to the large double doors. He swiftly pulled the two doors wide, revealing the throne room to Link. The carpet had been removed, leaving the hard wood bare. A white carpet runner led from where he stood at the back of the room and cut through the large crowd standing there, all eyes looking back at him. The white runner led up to the throne, Link's eyes instantly falling on Zelda dressed in her royal robe of white and purple, standing before the throne.

The anthem of Hyrule started playing, cueing Link to step forward. He walked in time with the song, those in the crowd singing the ninety year old song. He noticed Mido amongst the row of Sheikah warriors and apprentices, throwing him a smile as he passed. A pang of sadness filled Link, wishing Oto could be here as well to watch. With his timing and the length of the room he stepped at the base of the steps up to Zelda and her throne at the end of the song. He stood at attention, features hard to hide the emotions he felt and looked up at the girl he loved.

"Be seated," Zelda ordered, looking at the crowd behind Link. She waited as the sound of many bodies taking their places filled the hall. Once they quieted down, she turned her eyes to the first row and asked, "Is he ready, Izo Captain of the Royal Guards of Hyrule?"

"Yes, my highness," Izo's voice said from just behind Link.

Zelda looked down at Link and started, "Link of Hyrule, son of Akria, grandson of Tsun, great-grandson of Sir Link of Skyloft." Link knew she only had to mention his father in the ceremony but she had already warned him she was going to go as far back as Grandfather. "You have trained hard, proving your power with the sword as well as your courage to protect this land. For the future do you promise to always be charitable and help defend those who are weaker and poorer than yourself?"

"I do," Link said with a nod of his head.

"Do you promise to always speak the truth, to you seniors as well as to your juniors?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to always be loyal to me as your Queen and to your fellow knights of Hyrule?"

"I do."

"Do you promise you will be the bravest you can, never avoiding dangers only out of fear?"

"I will."

"Do you promise to always be on time for any engagement of arms?"

"I do." Link quickly shut his mouth tight as a few snickers came from Mido's side of the throne room.

"Do you promise upon returning home from any adventure to share your story?"

"I do."

Zelda looked over at the people standing in the front beside her, getting the Father to step forward with a sword held horizontal in both hands. He stepped over to stand next to her and held the sword up for her to take.

Zelda took it in both hands to remove it from his hold. She took the handle in her right hand and stepped down to be on the last step before Link. "Kneel, Squire Link of Hyrule," she ordered.

Link did as ordered, resting his left arm against his left knee as he bowed his head to her. He closed his eyes, hoping his shaking wasn't evident.

Zelda carefully laid the flat of the blade on Link's left shoulder and then the right. She removed the sword and said, "Arise, Sir Link of Hyrule, Hero of the Light Sword."

Link looked up, his eyes flashing opened at the title she had just given him. He stared up at the girl a moment, seeing a small smile touching her eyes as she looked down at him. He rose to his feet, the sound of footsteps behind him catching his attention. He turned to see Izo standing beside him with a white shirt in his hands, beside him stood Lady Hugolin, who had replaced Sir Theodore as second in command, and Sir Robi, both holding items of the knighthood.

"From squire green and brown to knight blue and white, you arise in the ranks," Izo started. "I give you the white undershirt. It may not always be white but it will always remind you of beginnings. Never forget them because it is the fundamentals."

Link took the undershirt and pulled it on, knowing his mother's care of his hair would now be ruined. He pulled at the helm of the undershirt and looked back at Izo.

Izo took the blue fabric from Sir Robi's arms and said, "I give you the blue tunic and hat. It will always remind you and those who see it the sky from which we were sent to for safety until the time for us to return came."

Link took the tunic and pulled it on, taking the belt Sir Robi handed him to secure the tunic in place. He took the hat from Izo and put it on his head before standing at attention in front of his captain. He gave Izo a salute, his fist at his chest in a sharp movement.

Izo returned the salute before taking a step back to stand beside Sir Robi, letting Lady Hugolin take his place.

"You know, there's never been a rule about how one was to wear their sword," Hugolin said, a smile on her face as she looked at the sword and baldric strap in her hands. She looked up at Link and added, "You've been sure it stayed that way. Sir Link of Hyrule, Hero of the Light Sword, I give you back your sword. Wear it with pride and dignity. Use it only when the time calls for it. Don't make it a monster people fear to see but a sign of protection for the people of this town." She held out the sword to him.

Link took the sword from her, throwing it over his head and right arm so it rested on its place on his back. Once it was conferrable, he stood at attention and gave her a salute.

Lady Hugolin gave him a salute in return before stepping back to stand at Sir Izo's right side.

Zelda started clapping, signifying the end of the ceremony as the rest of the crowd followed suit.

Link looked up at the girl before him, smiling at the pride on her face. He quickly turned around to face the crowd, as he was to do, and took in all gathered. He could tell those behind him had stopped clapping, reminding him he was just the opening act for the celebrations of the day.

Once the crowd had settled down, Zelda announced, "From a knighting ceremony to a wedding, I'll step off this stage. Please give your attention to the Father."

Link held out his hand to Zelda, knowing normally she wouldn't want the act of chivalry. She took his hand and stepped the final step off the stage. They walked over to two seats reserved for them, Izo taking the seat beside Link.

Murmuring started back up as people moved around to get the wedding set up, getting Zelda to lean over to Link and whisper, "It's gonna take some time for me to get used to seeing you in blue."

"You're telling me," Link whispered back with a smile. He rubbed the back of his left hand and looked down at the mark of the Tri-Force, reminding him of a question he had for her. "Have you found where the Tri-force of Power went off to?"

Zelda shook her head, her golden tri-force earrings hitting her against the side of her face. "No. Impa's warned against just asking around since it was the Tri-force of Power. I guess she was reading the same books Izo was."

"Everything's lining up like the book said it would," Link realized, taking hold of Zelda's right hand in his left.

Zelda gripped tight to the hand holding hers. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Without warning, a song old and familiar played out. Link let go of Zelda's hand and rose to his feet as those around him did the same. He turned to look at the door to see the bride and her father only to realize she would have to be closer for him to see. Instead he turned to the front of the room where the Father and Oto stood, Oto fidgeting with the strings of his new obi. Link caught his eye and gave him a wave, silently wishing him good luck.

Oto smiled back before turning his gaze down the aisle.

Link turned his attention back to the aisle, waiting to see Pepper and Ben. Once they were close enough, Link took in the basic white robe she wore. The cook held a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she walked with her father's arm in hers, a white vail hiding her features from the crowd.

They walked up to the front and stopped so that Ben could hug his daughter. Ben took her hand and Oto's, putting their hands together before releasing them. He patted Oto's shoulder before retreating back to his chair beside his wife.

"Please be seated," the Father announced.

-.-.-.-

"Congratulations, Sir Link!"

Link turned to the voice, away from the drink table he stood at, and waved at the knight who had called out. He turned back to the table and grabbed his drink. He walked over to stand beside Zelda who was holding her drink as she took in the festivities before them. "It'll take a while to get used to people calling _me_ Sir Link," Link admitted, looking out at the dining hall turned reception room. He quickly picked out Oto and Pepper surrounded by a group congratulating them before looking down at the drink in his hand and adding, "I don't feel like I deserve to be called what Grandfather was called."

"You've earned that title," Zelda said, looking at him. He looked up at her as she added, "Both of those titles."

"Hey Sir Lantern of Hyrule!" Mido's voice called out, getting the two to turn and see the Sheikah warrior walking over to them. He reached out and gave Link a hug, stepping back to add, "Congrats on passing."

"You're gonna keep calling me that now, aren't you?" Link asked, a laugh in his voice.

"You're the one who said to," Mido pointed out.

"Link!"

Link looked passed Mido and saw Oto making his way through the crowd. The newly wed was given a hug, stopping him before he could make it over to his three friends.

"I thought with your knighting ceremony more people'd be congratulating you," Oto said as he stopped beside Mido.

"Weddings are more important," Impa said, alerting the four she had walked over. "Speaking of," her voice hung in the air above the four as she looked at Link and Zelda.

"Impa, go get yourself a drink," Zelda said.

"Link's no longer around as your adviser," Impa reminded. "You have yet to appoint a new one, leaving the job to me. You've technically died twice."

"I know, Impa," Zelda said, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked over at the older woman. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"As you wish," Impa complied, giving her a bow. She nodded her head in a dismissive way towards the three men before stepping away.

"I guess she wasn't happy with you not wanting a kid?" Mido asked, watching the woman's retreating form as she walked over to the drink table.

Zelda rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink.

"So where are you and Pepper going for your honeymoon?" Link asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Over to Zora's domain," Oto offered. "We only plan on being there a couple of days before going back to work."

"By then you'll be heading to the Arcadian Bread festival," Mido said, looking back at his friends as he remembered the event coming up early next week.

"Lammas," Link corrected.

"Same thing," Mido said with a shrug.

"I just hope nothing happens for a while," Zelda admitted. She raised her right hand, showing them the piece of Tri-force as she added, "We've still got the problem of where the third piece went."

"What happened to send them out again?" Mido asked. "I thought you had it whole."

"I guess call it an insight Hylia gave me," Zelda said with a shrug. "All I remember is reaching for it and willing it safe. Problem is, I don't think it knows the difference between good and evil."

"So as far as we know, it's in the position of the next great evil of Hyrule," Link pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well now there's a new Lantern of Hyrule, so we'll be fine," Mido said with a laugh, placing a hand around Link's shoulders.

"Lantern of Hyrule?" Oto asked, confusion on his face.

"We'll explain it later," Zelda offered.

Link gave Mido a smile, hoping he wasn't going to be needed for another event like the past three years had been. He felt like he had gone through enough adventure for three lifetimes now, and he had only just turned seventeen.

The End


End file.
